The Curse
by Ravana Night
Summary: A 17 year old hanyou girl named Laquisha is an outcast in her own village. Even her own family rebukes her. She tries to runnaway so many times, her father eventually gets fed up and sells her to the first passing dog-demon pack. And who just happens to b
1. The Curse

A/n disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and friends. I DO, however, own Laquisha and family. To most people's major dislike Inuyasha will be paired with my own character. Sorry to those who think that I spend a little too much time with my own; it's just that I think I did a really good job on her. Don't kill me, please. It's my first fic. Oh, well. Who cares, right? Ok, enough blab. to the fic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
The world was raged in war. For over a century men and demons fought for a jewel; the Jewel of the Four Souls. Many people died for possession of it. If a king claimed it as his, another killed him and claimed it for himself. Finally, there was one, Kikio, who was entrusted with the jewel; to keep and protect.  
  
Then, not long ago, a wolf - demon tried to steal the jewel and would have succeeded if it weren't for a curse. This curse was called "The Protector". It bound its victim, not allowing her to move until she swore to protect a certain person until death or until freed. This wolf - demon was forced to protect Kikio with her life. Her name was.Kagaia ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I sighed and began staring into the full moon again. This would be the last time I gazed at the moon from my favorite oak tree.  
  
'I shouldn't have tried to runaway last time.' I thought to myself, 'Now Dad sold me to this dog-demon pack and I don't have a clue what's gonna be like. I don't even know if he sold me as a slave or what.'  
  
*sigh* If only mother married another wolf demon. Then I could walk through the streets without the title "half-breed" or "hanyou". With the demons it's even worse.  
  
"They think they're better just because they're full demon." I muttered and punched the tree.  
  
I looked at the splinters and my eyes continued down the tree. The poor thing was so scarred from all the times punched it and fell off of it.  
  
I just hoped my half-brother didn't find me before I left the next morning. He'd want to use me as a punching bag one last time. If it weren't for all those laws that said demons couldn't use their abilities inside city limits, by punishment of death, I wouldn't have all these bruises. And even if didn't use my powers, if I injured my brother, I'd be severely punished. He was like a god in this village. We were a trading village; so many times there was need of law enforcement. My brother was the chief of law enforcement, and the governor's best friend. My brother had a nasty opinion about demons, especially half-breeds such as myself. They were usually the ones that caused the trouble; being that our main trade was with demons.  
  
I always prayed that he had a tough day. When he did he was too tired to beat me up. When he didn't, he thought he didn't get enough action and "needed to keep fit". So I got the pleasure of being his personal punching bag. Lost in thought and mystified by the moon, I fell asleep in the tree.  
  
I awoke the next morning just as I fell of the branch. I hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"Shit." I muttered, rubbing my head, "Nice wakeup call." I stood up, slightly dizzy from the fall.  
  
"You fell off the tree again?" Came an amused voice.  
  
I turned around just in time to see the large fist of my brother come at my face. I didn't have enough time to dodge it. I was on the ground, my lip bleeding.  
  
"Cheep shot." I said standing up, getting into a stance were I could dodge easily.  
  
He threw another shot, but was stopped by a clawed hand. The hand belonged to a white haired man. He looked like he was he would be in his twenties if he wasn't a demon. "This is none of your business, go your own way stranger." My brother said.  
  
"I beg to differ. This is my slave, I just purchased her from whom I believe is your father." The demon replied.  
  
"Saved by the bell, wench." My brother said. I growled at him for calling me that.  
  
My father came puffing up the trail.  
  
"YOU SOLD ME AS A SLAVE?!" I yelled at my father with so much fury it even made the demon take a step back.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. But I did worn you if you tried to runaway again I'd sell you as a slave. Just be glad I didn't sell you to a pack that hated wolf - demons. Dog demons have good relations with them." My dad replied.  
  
"Feh, you talk as if you know all about us." I scoffed.  
  
"Well, I did marry your mother, didn't I?" he replied. I glared at him.  
  
"Wait, you sold me a hanyou for a slave?" The demon asked. I slightly flinched at the mention of that title.  
  
"Yes, is that a problem? Because if it is, I already explained about no refunds." Dad replied.  
  
The demon shut his eyes for a moment.  
  
"It is not something I prefer to practice, but it seems I have no choice. Do you have a name girl?" the demon asked.  
  
Annoyed with his choice of words, but I answered anyway. I wasn't stupid enough to mouth off to my "master".  
  
"Yes, Laquisha Cobrallas." I replied (with a bit of attitude).  
  
"Very well, we should get going. We have a few hours walk to get to camp. Then tomorrow we have a full days walk to get to our village." The demon said.  
  
"Right, just let me get my bag." I replied. He nodded.  
  
I took off running to the house. I could no longer call it mine. I was a slave and there was nothing I could do about it. I could feel his intent gold eyes on me as I sped down the path.  
  
I growled to myself as I took my long, dark - brown hair out of a braid. I brushed it quickly and put it back into a braid. I grabbed my small bag and was about to run out the door, but paused. At the door was a painting of my beloved dead mother, Kagaia. My brother had stolen it from me when I was a child. It was the only painting of her. I grabbed it quickly and stuffed it into my bag. Then I ran out.  
  
My "master" was waiting for me at the edge of the path. My father and brother were waiting to say "goodbye".  
  
"Goodbye, wench. We'll miss you." Brother told me.  
  
"Oh, go suck yourself. All you're gonna miss is having your own punching bag." I whispered to him.  
  
My "master" slightly tilted his head in my direction. He must've heard me.  
  
"Ooo, if you weren't a slave I'd." he started.  
  
"Well, I am. So go fuck a tree or something to pass the time. Because I know you're not getting it anywhere else." I finished.  
  
He threw a punch, but I grabbed his hand and flipped him over. He lay on the ground stunned and breathing heavily.  
  
"That's just a little taste of what I can do if I ever come back." I said walking off before he could say or do anything about it.  
  
"If you ever come back, I'll have a present for you. How 'bout scorpion poison?!" He exclaimed.  
  
I paused for a moment; then continued walking as though I didn't hear him. I was highly allergic to scorpion poison. My mother once said something about a curse once, but that was to long ago for me to remember. Scorpion poison alone wasn't enough to kill me, but it was enough to put me out of action for a while. On the other hand, scorpion poison in its purest form was probably enough to kill me if I didn't get help fast enough. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ 'Why did the name Laquisha sound so familiar?' Sasshomoru asked himself.  
  
It hadn't been a good idea for him to purchase the girl in the first place. All his instincts were against it, but he didn't listen. Why? He didn't even need another slave. Her father had sold her so cheap and his mate was always complaining about how many slaves were running away lately since the last security chief had died.  
  
'That's it! I'll have her replace the security chief. She's hanyou and young, she won't die off that easily. She'll need a bit of training, though. I don't have the time or patience to do it. Maybe my half - brother can be forced into it.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
We were walking in silence. I would have liked to ask him his name, but he might have thought it rude or something, so I kept my mouth shut.  
  
"So, Laquisha is it? What is your mother's name?" he asked me.  
  
I raised an eyebrow before answering.  
  
"My mother's name was Kagaia. Er, you know my name and you now know my mother's, but I have yet to learn yours." I replied.  
  
It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, suppose I have been rude. My name is Sesshoumaru. I'm the head of my pack."  
  
"Wow, I mean. it's just that, it's not very often that the leader of a pack comes to claim his slaves."  
  
"I wanted to take a look at you for myself."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"I've been thinking about what job I'm going to give you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to make you chief of security. You oversee the other slaves and catch those who run away. I assume that you're faster than the humans. Before you start your duties, you will be trained by my half brother. He may be a bit unhappy about training you, but pay him no mind."  
  
"You may think me rude for asking, but why isn't he the head of security?"  
  
"Because he didn't want the job and he has every right to refuse. He will, however, be forced to train you. He's the only one for the job."  
  
"Right..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Now I know where I've heard her name before. She's the descendant of Kagaia. She sent me word after she had the pup. Told me the pup was a beautiful, strong female. She also said her name was Laquisha and looked very much like her mother. I would have never guessed Laquisha would resemble her mother so much. The same long, dark brown hair, the same dark complexion, the same dark, reddish - brown eyes, and the same fiery temper. The only thing missing was the wolf -ears  
  
"You don't look like a demon." I told her.  
  
She looked at me, surprised.  
  
"Oh, well, according to my father, I used to. He said there was something like a spell that my mother placed on me. It took away my demon features. I need to find my mother's crypt before I get them back. So far I haven't been able to find it. I really haven't had enough time to find it, though."  
  
"Well, if you want, I can tell you were to find it."  
  
"You know were it is?!"  
  
"Yes, in fact we live not far from it."  
  
"Then, why hasn't it been raided or discovered or something?"  
  
"Because all that have gone looking for it. never returns."  
  
"Creepy."  
  
I could sense a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"So, you think you can find it?"  
  
"Well, I am her daughter."  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"Yah, I guess."  
  
"I will consider letting you go find it."  
  
"How do you know I'll come back?"  
  
"I don't, but I'm going to let you anyway. I will expect you back in a week after you leave. If you're not back by that time, I'm presuming you dead."  
  
"Thank you very much." "Don't mention it." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Wow, he was being semi nice to me. I've heard Sesshoumaru was an evil bastard. Maybe those rumors weren't true and yet. he seemed strange when we talked of my mother. Did he know my mother when she was younger? Is that why he was being nice? Who knows? I don't think I ever will. And the fact I'll get to look for my mother's crypt is, for lack of a better word, astounding. Or is he waiting for me to come back with my inheritance so he can take it? This is just too weird. Or is it my dead mother's influence? I'm so confused. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I could smell her confusion. I guess I had been nicer than she expected. Hell, I had been nicer than I had expected. But how could I not be? The child of the woman I once loved.how could I not treat her fairly? Kagaia and I would have made great mates, if it weren't for that damned curse. That curse broke her spirit. she was no longer free. She was forced to protect that human bitch Kikio. But no matter where Kikio dragged her, she always found time to tell me what was going on in her life, even when she got married to that human warrior and had a child. No doubt she had passed the curse on to Laquisha.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/n. I know the chapter was really long and boring, but bear with me, I had to get the basic knowledge of what's going on to you guys (and gals, of course.). Please tell me if it was too boring. Flame or praise, (preferably praise) just review. 


	2. The Camp

A/n disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own Inuyasha and friends. With that said, let's get on with it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
We reached the camp in what seemed like record timing. There was nothing special about the camp. Though it smelled strongly of meat. I kept getting strange looks from passers. I didn't think much of it. I was used to strange looks. I did notice that there were fewer humans than I expected. I wondered if there were more at the village. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I lead Laquisha to my tent, where Jaken was surprised at my quick return.  
  
"Oh, my lord, you're back earlier than expected. Lady Rin will be pleased."  
  
"Yes, well, is Kami around? I need her to show Laquisha around and tell her what is required."  
  
"She is at the hot springs near by. Last time I checked, your brother, Inuyasha was getting ready to head down there."  
  
"Take Laquisha to him. I have business to attend to."  
  
"Yes, my lord." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The little frog - like demon bowed himself out and motioned for me to follow. He led me to a tent and a young looking, white haired boy with dog- ears came out. This boy was about my age, probably a bit older.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked the little demon, eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
"Lord Sasshomoru has ordered you to take this girl to the hot springs to find Sango. You were heading that way, yes?"  
  
"Yes" he muttered, "Ok, come on then."  
  
He nodded to me and headed off into the woods. After following a small trail for a while, out of nowhere came an arrow. I caught it just as it barely missed my head. We reached a small clearing with a hot springs in the middle. There were only two girls there (with bathing suits on.).  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Trying to take my head of?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I thought you were a demon. But there is one person we don't want here." one replied glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha returned the look.  
  
"Feh, I was just leaving anyway."  
  
He turned and stocked off.  
  
"Charming" I muttered.  
  
"I know, isn't he?" the other said.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's always like that" said the first.  
  
"Is he now? Well, I just got the misfortune of having to train with him." "Oh, you're that girl from the trading village. My name's Kami and my friend here is Kagome. You're earlier than expected. Other wise I would have been there to greet you. That's pretty much my job. I greet new slaves and show them around, tell what's required of them and all that crap. Fun, huh? That's not my only job, but the other one's boring. Speaking of jobs, what job did Sasshomoru land you with?"  
  
"Head of security. That's why I'm training with Mr. Dog-ears."  
  
"Head of security?! But you're so young!"  
  
"I'm seventeen, thank you very much."  
  
"Yah, that's what I'm saying, young. The last person he got for security chief, barely lasted a month. He died of an unknown cause. You're to young to go out like that."  
  
"I can look out for myself, and it takes a lot to kill me."  
  
"If you say so, but you couldn't pay me enough to take your job."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"So, are you done? I'd kinda like to talk to you face to face."  
  
"Yah. let me get dressed first. I'll meet you back at camp."  
  
"Ok, see ya later."  
  
I turned and left. As soon as I had gotten back into camp, I heard a voice say,  
  
"So you're the new slave?"  
  
I turned to see Mr. Dog-ears.  
  
"Yah, what of it?"  
  
"You look, um, different from what expected."  
  
"I'm taking that as a bad thing."  
  
"Well, not really, you look human, but you don't smell human."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What's the deal with that?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out."  
  
"Watch your tongue."  
  
"Feh, why should I?"  
  
"Because I just might rip it out."  
  
"Ooo, tough guy. You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?"  
  
He lunged the same time I jumped into a nearby tree.  
  
"Where'd you learn a move like that?!" he asked  
  
"I lived in a tough neighborhood."  
  
"Yah, well, that's obvious. You've got a cut on your lip."  
  
My hand went to my lip. I had forgotten about what my brother had done this morning.  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"Nothing. You know. you're really tiring."  
  
"I get that a lot."  
  
"I'm sure." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Who was this girl? She had no feature indicating that she was demon, yet she smelled and had moves like one. Her mischievous eyes hid the fact that she had a lot of pain in her past. And where did she get the courage to give off comebacks like that? Either she was really brave or really stupid. Maybe both.  
  
Although I hated her, there was an attraction there too. Damn, I always fall for the dangerous and ungettable. The mysterious, as well. Guess I like a challenge too much. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Who does this guy think he is? I mean, what an asshole! Yah, so maybe he's Sassomoru's half brother, but who cares. It doesn't give him the right to be like that. He was kind of cute though. Damn my teenage hormones! They made it harder to hate him.  
  
We just stood there, studying each other. We probably would have stood there all day if it weren't for Kami.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" she asked me.  
  
"Yah, sure. See ya later, Dog-ears!"  
  
"The name's Inuyasha!" he called after us.  
  
"Whatever!" I called back.  
  
I heard him mutter something like, "What a bitch." I found that funny.  
  
"So I see you and Inuyasha were getting along."  
  
"You call THAT getting along?! He tried to kill me."  
  
"Well, with a fast mouth like that, I'm not surprised. He's not used to people mouthing of to him. People fear him."  
  
"People fear a dog like THAT?"  
  
"Duh! Are you brain-dead or something? Last person who got HIM mad found themselves missing a head."  
  
"Ooo, I'm so scared."  
  
"You really are brain-dead aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
That gave her something to laugh about.  
  
"So, you need to hear the rules. Ok, don't speak until spoken too, when called to Lord Sassomoru or Lady Rin, kneel before him (or her) and don't get up 'till told to do so, never go to Lord Sassomoru or Lady Rin unless called or make an appointment, and if you run away, better update your will, 'cause if they catch you.. it's off with your head."  
  
"I guess I'm gonna have a lot of enemies, huh?"  
  
"As chief of security, of course, but don't sweat it. If you need help, my door's always open."  
  
"Is that your way of offering friendship?"  
  
"Yah, I guess."  
  
"Well, the offer is accepted with thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"So, I suppose I have other duties other than catching other slaves."  
  
"Yup. Until you're chosen for a personal slave, you've got regular duties. You know, cleaning and serving. Stuff like that."  
  
"Fun. So, what are the chances of becoming a personal servant?"  
  
"Well, for you, pretty good, but you don't want the job."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The only one who is missing a personal.. is Inuyasha."  
  
"And just why are the chances for me good?!"  
  
"Oh, come on! Did you see the way he was looking at you?"  
  
"Yah, he was looking at me with pure hate.. I hope."  
  
"You hope, but you don't know."  
  
"Hmm, well that doesn't change the fact that he won't want me."  
  
"Yah.sure."  
  
I shook my head. He seemed to hate me. But did he really? Why do I care? What am I, a schoolgirl with a crush? I don't think so. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I was in the woods. I couldn't see who was there, nor did I know why I was following her. Her voice was familiar and she was humming a tune that I had long forgotten. All I could see was the trees around me and a blue light moving away from me. Eventually I got to a clearing. At the end of the clearing was a great stonewall. I approached it and heard voices whispering, "summon the lightning." I gathered up my strength and used the lightning attack that my mother had inherited from a curse that she had passed on to me to charge the wall. A part of the wall disappeared and revealed stairs. I followed the stairs, only to find my mother standing in a strange blue light. She said,  
  
"I'll be waiting for you, my moon and stars."  
  
And then. I shot up strait in bed. It had been a dream. I wasn't in the woods. I was in the tent with Kami and Kagome lying on their mats just feet away. I noticed tears were coming from my eyes. I wiped them away ferociously. I hated crying. It made me feel week and pitiful.  
  
Knowing I wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight, got up, got dressed, and left. Sitting in a tree, staring at the moon always made me feel better. I found a tree that suited me and climbed it. I went over the dream in my mind. I supposed it was telling me how to get to my mother's crypt, but why? Why after all these years did it decide to show itself? Was it because I had just turned seventeen at midnight? Whatever it was it was pretty weird. The fact that my mother was talking to me was very weird. I wonder what that was all about.  
  
I heard a rustle in the bushes. I looked down and saw Mr. Dog-ears.  
  
"Didn't mean to disturb you. I'll go."  
  
"No wait. You don't have to. It's not like I own the tree."  
  
He jumped to the nearest branch and we sat in silence. I decided to make conversation.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"Nope, had a weird dream."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What's your favorite thing about the moon?"  
  
It was a weird question, but I answered. I assumed he was trying to make conversation too.  
  
"Its light. A long time ago, when my mom was still alive, I used to sit with her in our favorite oak tree and just stare at the moon. If I'd look up at my mom, I could see the light reflect in her eyes. It was the nicest times that I had with my mother. It was where we could get away from the world and just. be. There was something magical about the light of the moon. There still is." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
There was a sadness in her voice. A longing. She wanted to be with her mother. I knew the feeling. I had lost my own mother at a young age, too. I didn't know why, but part of me wanted to comfort her. Something told me to, and I usually follow my instincts so. I leapt to the branch she was sitting on and put a comforting arm around her. She looked at me, very surprised. Hell, I was surprised at myself. I rarely show any form of emotion but anger toward any one. It was very strange the way this girl had this kind of effect on me. It was very weird.  
  
To my surprise, she placed her arm around me so we were side by side, comfortably. We just sat there, watching the moon go down. Eventually her head slumped onto my shoulder and she fell asleep. I just sat there, listening to her deep breathing and thought, 'God this is so peaceful. I wish this moment would never end.' I had just met this girl a few hours ago and yet I had strong feelings for her. It was like it was meant to be. No, it was crazy. or was it? Unfortunately, the sun slowly came up. This meant we would be leaving soon. I felt her stir. She would be waking soon. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked over at me; surprised I was still there.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Um, thanks for."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, I kissed her full on the lips. I didn't mean to, but I guess I wasn't thinking straight. The surprise on her face was priceless. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I couldn't believe it. He kissed me! It was nice but horrifying at the same time. I did exactly what my mother had told me to do in a time like this. I slapped him.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"That was for not asking. And this. this is for a thank you." I replied, kissing him back.  
  
Unfortunately, there was rustling in the bushes. Not wanting to be seen with my master's half brother, I jumped to the closest branch. Kami, Kagome, and some other girl came out of the brush.  
  
"There you are! We've been looking all over for you! Come on, we're gonna be leaving soon. " Sango exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down and glared at them as he passed.  
  
"And just what have you two been up to?" the girl asked.  
  
"We were just talking! God! Can't I do anything without being questioned?"  
  
"Don't mind her, she's got a sick mind."  
  
"Right."  
  
I jumped down, yawned, and stretched.  
  
"I take it you didn't get much sleep last night." Sango said.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." I replied.  
  
"Why?" Asked the girl with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Oh, yuck! How could you think of something like that?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Very easily, believe me." Kagome said.  
  
We started walking back to camp. When we got there everyone was packing. We packed quickly and followed everyone. I saw Inuyasha up ahead. He looked back and I looked away, pretending I didn't see him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk, but I knew I shouldn't make eye contact. I was pretty sure there was a rule against us being together. If Sassomoru saw us, he'd probably get mad or something. Besides, I barely met this boy. Didn't I have values? God, I was falling for him like a schoolgirl with a crush. I hated that. Maybe I could avoid him. No, how could you avoid someone who practically owned the place where you were living. Damn, I picked the wrong person to fall in love with. Jesus Christ, I have bad luck with things like this. Oh well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
She didn't make I contact, although I know she saw me. Was she ashamed of what she did? Or did she not want everyone to know? Females are so confusing sometimes, it's sad. Well, she couldn't hide from me forever. I could still smell her on my lips; the smell was driving me crazy. I needed to talk to her about this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/n Ok, I know this chapter was pretty long, but oh well. When I get an idea I just can't stop typing. I hope this chapter wasn't as boring as the last one. I know there were some pretty mushy parts, but I'm in a mushy mood, so bare with me. By the way, reviews are welcome. Preferably praise, but flames are ok too. They help me learn about what I'm doin' wrong, Thanks. 


	3. The Crypt

A/n I do not own Inuyasha and friends. Bla bla, bla. Ok, to those who have reviewed, thank you! Mucho gracias! To you three people, I try to update at least once a week. By the way, Cool Girl 2001, thanks for telling me how to spell Sesshoumaru! : D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
After a long days walk, and I mean long, we finally got to the village. I had barely gotten any sleep and every step felt like I was gaining pounds. I rarely got tired from walking, but today was the exception. When we got unpacked, all I wanted to do was bathe and go to bed, but by the time we got unpacked, the sun was setting. I didn't care.  
  
"Hey, Kami, is there a hot springs anywhere close to here?"  
  
"Yah, just follow that path right there and it'll take you strait to it."  
  
"Thank you very much." I said, grabbing my bathing suit and a towel and heading down there.  
  
The warm water felt good on my cuts and bruises. I almost fell asleep, so I decided to leave. I washed my hair real quick and got out. As I was drying off I heard an all to familiar voice say,  
  
"What's all the cuts and bruises from?"  
  
I whirled around to find Inuyasha. He had a weird expression on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, you hentai!" I exclaimed, wrapping the towel around me.  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"It's none of your business!"  
  
In a flash, Inuyasha was right in front of me, glaring.  
  
"Just answer me, wench!"  
  
I growled at the mention of that title.  
  
"Why do you care?" I asked ferociously.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, and thought up a lie. I didn't want to be pitied because my brother was an ass.  
  
"I fell asleep in a tree a lot. Sometimes I fell off."  
  
This wasn't exactly a lie. Some of the bruises were from falling out of that tree.  
  
"Why do you lie to me? True, some of these cuts are from falling, but most of them are from hits."  
  
"What do you want to hear, huh?! That my brother was an asshole and needed a personal punching bag?! Or how 'bout I wasn't allowed to protect myself because he was chief of law enforcement and it would count as assault?! Huh? Are you happy now?! Now that you know my little secret."  
  
I stopped ranting when I noticed Inuyasha was growling.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha. are you ok?"  
  
He approached me slowly, almost cautiously. It was like he was debating on something. He gently touched my arm, running his fingers down an old scar. The scar went from the top of my shoulder down to my elbow. At my elbow, he stopped and wrapped his fingers around it. My eyes widened, I could tell by his scent exactly what we wanted. I pulled my arm away. He smirked and started circling me like a vulture. What the hell. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
She was looking at me as if I was crazy. I guess I was, but I didn't care. I had never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. She had tempted me so much. I needed to be with her, forever. She didn't understand; she probably never would. Besides, Sesshoumaru had told me I needed to find a mate.  
  
*************************************FLASHBACK****************************** ******  
  
"Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you, you need to find a mate?!"  
  
"What if I don't want one?!"  
  
"It is your duty to produce heirs! What if I should die? There is no other heir but you. But if you die as well, there is no one to take over. Rin can't produce pups, remember?"  
  
"You think I care?"  
  
"INUYASHA, IF YOU DON'T FIND ONE, I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
************************************END FLASHBACK*********************************  
  
What I needed to do now was force her into her demon form; then I could work. To break the spell, I needed to intimidate her enough for her body to react and break it. I circled her, and I could smell her fear rise. It wasn't fear of me; it was fear of what I was going to do. She tried to get away, but I jumped in her way just in time. She backed up. She knew she was trapped, but she wasn't giving up without a fight. I approached her slowly, menacingly. She backed away. I could see a red tinting those deep brown eyes. This was a good sign. It meant she was reacting and the spell was wearing off. It would take forever if I didn't throw some punches. The first swing she leapt away; she couldn't do much else 'cause she was holding the towel up. The second swing, she figured that her modesty was useless and her virginity was more valuable, so she dropped the towel, somersaulted over me, and ran. She almost got away, too. I grabbed her wrist and took her to the ground, pinning her there. That had done the trick. Wolf- like ears appeared, claws and fangs grew, and her human eyes turned to wolf. She was actually very attractive.  
  
She was breathing hard and fast and her eyes were wide with fear. She struggled to get away. Stupid bitch. She still hadn't accepted that I had won. We stayed there until she stopped struggling. Then I took what was mine. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
He had me. I couldn't escape him, but that didn't stop me from trying. I don't know how long I fought, but I do know who won.  
  
I woke up in a strange room. I assumed it was Inuyasha's since it was so big. I looked over at him. He was sleeping peacefully. Then it registered. I was his mate. ME. I had vowed never to be a mate to anyone. I wanted to be alone for the rest of my life. I had had enough of men to last me a lifetime. And yet. this felt so right. The warmth coming from his body; his deep breathing. It just felt so peaceful.  
  
I sighed and thought back to what woke me up. Then I remembered. the dream. I had it again. Only this time the voices were louder; as if calling to me. I had to find my mother's crypt, tonight. No matter how tired I was from what had happened earlier. I got up, even though Inuyasha would be angry when he woke up without me by his side. I didn't want to wake him because there was still one more part of the mating ritual to do. and that would take too long. I dressed quickly and slipped out the window. I let my instincts guide me to a path. Before I started following it I heard someone following me. Jumped into a tree and waited. That girl Kagome showed up. I landed behind her. She turned around and I put a hand to her mouth before she screamed.  
  
"Shhhhhh, it's just me." I whispered.  
  
"What are you tryin' to do? Give me a heart attack?"  
  
"What are you doin' following me anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought you were running away and if I followed you, I'd be free too."  
  
"Oh, well, good plan, but I'm just tryin' to find something."  
  
"At past midnight?"  
  
"It's the most convenient time for me, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
I started walking again. I heard that she was following me again. I didn't do anything about it. I had wasted too much time talking to her already. We walked in complete silence. This was a good thing. I needed to focus on all the sounds of the forest because I had cut myself and I didn't need a surprise attack from some bloodthirsty demon. At a distance I heard something in hunting mode coming swiftly towards us. I sniffed the air and growled.  
  
"Kouga." I muttered.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome, there's something coming this way. When I tell you, you need to get away from here as fast as possible. I'll catch up. If you feel like you need to, climb a tree. I'll find you, I promise. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
I heard a tremble in her voice. The scent of her fear was going to give away our position. Kouga was really close. Kagome needed to get away.  
  
"Go now!"  
  
She took off running as fast as she could. She was soon out of sight. No sooner had she disappeared; Kouga came bursting out of the trees.  
  
"Soooo, it is you. I thought I would never see you again. Lucky me." He said.  
  
"Yah and unlucky me."  
  
"Oh, is that any way to greet an old friend? Just to let you know. my offer is still good."  
  
"Well, the offer is still not being accepted."  
  
We were circling each other like the wolves we were. Kouga had tried to seduce me two years ago. It didn't work of course, but it almost did.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
I was walking through the woods. There was a voice behind me.  
  
"And just what is a woman of your beauty doing in the woods be herself?"  
  
I whirled around and there was some wolf demon behind me.  
  
"Taking a walk." I replied coolly.  
  
The demon bowed and said, "I am Kouga, and you night think me strange, but I've been watching you for awhile. I couldn't help it, I never knew a maiden of such beauty. It's Laquisha, isn't it?"  
  
This guy was pretty charming, but I think I know where this was heading.  
  
"Yes, my name is Laquisha, but why would a youkai like you be interested in a hanyou like me?"  
  
"As I said, I've been watching you for some time, and I'm offering to take you away from that cruel brother of yours."  
  
This seemed like a good offer, but.  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"You have to become my mate."  
  
I stumbled backward. To get away from my brother was one of the best things I could do, but. I had sworn to myself never to be someone's mate. I weighed the two options. I decided against it. This guy wasn't being sincere about something.  
  
"Well."  
  
Before I could even start he pressed his lips to mine in a ferocious kiss. Next thing I knew, his hands were grabbin' my ass. I almost let him taint me, but I stopped myself before he did. I released myself from his grasp.  
  
"I-I'm sorry."  
  
And then I ran. ran home.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"I still don't get why."  
  
I didn't have time to finish my sentence. Kouga pressed his lips to mine in a kiss like the one he had given me years ago. I was lost for a moment, but then an image stood out in my mind. Inuyasha! I was HIS mate. I pulled away, growling. Kouga shook his head.  
  
"That's twice now. I guess I'll just have to force you into it. By the way, I love your new look. The ears are very flattering. I see you're no longer hiding your true side." He said approaching me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I woke to an empty bed. Growling, I went to the window. Either she knew she shouldn't leave the bed without my knowing and she didn't care, or she didn't know all together. Either way I was going to have to teach her a lesson. A light breeze hit me. My eyes widened. I smelt my bitch's blood. I dressed quickly, grabbed tetsusaiga, and leapt out the window. It was a faint trace, but it was still her blood. I had to get to her. Something told me something was wrong.  
  
At a distance I saw a demon kissing her. Rage flowed through me like venom. How could she betray me like this? Her growl filled the air as she pulled away. Ok, now I was confused. The demon shook her head and said,  
  
"That's twice now. I guess I'll just have to force you into it. By the way, I love your new look. The ears are very flattering. I see you're no longer hiding your true side."  
  
So it wasn't her betraying me. I leapt forward and yelled,  
  
"Keep your hands off of her!"  
  
The demon looked at me, surprised. Laquisha got behind me and whispered in my ear,  
  
"Nice timing."  
  
"Oh, how sweet. Two hanyous. I must confess you make a cute couple. It's a shame I'm going to have to kill your lover, Laquisha. It's the only way to claim you."  
  
Her growl filled my ears. She made an aggressive move toward him, but I stopped her. I looked at her and saw her eyes were filled with hate toward him.  
  
"Oooo, is Laquisha getting mad? I'm sorry if I've offended you. It'll make it harder to claim you that way." The demon taunted.  
  
In a flash, Laquisha had leapt at him, grabbing him by the throat. He was surprised at the attack, but that didn't keep him from retaliating. He slashed at her a few times, but she had some impressive moves. Eventually, out of desperation, the demon slashed at her ferociously, catching her off guard. The scent of her blood filled the air as he hit his mark. She fell, holding her stomach. I jumped, pulling tetsusaiga out, and struck the demon. I had missed my mark, but he had a severe injury. He leapt up and ran off yelling,  
  
"We'll meet again!"  
  
It didn't occur to me to go after him. All I was worried about was my bitch. I hurried to her as she got up.  
  
"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
There was a large slash across her stomach.  
  
"No you're not, come on, we have to get back."  
  
"No, Inuyasha," she said firmly, "I can't."  
  
There was a slight scent of fear in the air. She knew she shouldn't be talking to me that way.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I have to find my mother's crypt."  
  
She hesitated, then turned and started walking down the path. There was a lot more fear in the air. She was afraid of me, with good reason. To turn her back to me gave me a very good reason to punish her. She kept on going, but I hesitated. What was so important about finding a crypt? Whatever it was, it must be important. To turn her back to me was like giving me an invitation to kill her, but I accepted this as an important matter and decided not to punish her. for now. I followed.  
  
After a while, she stopped at a tree. I found this strange, but it gave me a second to catch up to her without running. As soon as I caught up, she left. As we walked, the trees got thicker and the path got narrower. Finally, we reached a clearing, but all that was there was a stone wall. She had better have a good explanation for this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
So it is here... my mother's crypt. I did exactly what I did in my dream.  
  
"Lightning of the sky, I summon thee!" I said.  
  
Lightning hit the wall and a section disappeared and revealed stairs. I started going down them, but stopped and turned around.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't follow. I know you want to, but you've got to trust me."  
  
He looked at me severely for a moment.  
  
"It's not that I don't want you to come, but it's a journey that I've got to make by myself." I said  
  
He didn't look too happy.  
  
"I'll be here when you get back." He replied through gritted teeth.  
  
I smiled and gently touched his cheek. Then I whirled around and sped down the steps. When I came to the landing, the skeleton of a warrior sprang to life raising an ax over its head. Then it lowered the ax, bowed, and crumbed to a heap of dust on the floor.  
  
"Creepy." I muttered.  
  
Ahead of me was a table with, a gem, an orb, and a scabbard. The orb glowed as I reached out to touch it and shot out a beam of light. I shielded myself and when I looked back up, there was my mother standing in that weird blue light.  
  
"Laquisha, you've found my crypt. I'm proud of you. If you are seeing this, I am no longer there to present this orb to you. Before you take it, there is something you need to understand. When I was younger, I was cursed to protect a certain human named Kikio. This curse gave me extra abilities, but it forced me to stay with Kikio until she released me from the curse. That gem, is the thing that Kikio was born to protect. When she died, she gave it to me to protect. Laquisha, you must take this gem and protect it with your life. Then you must find the reincarnation of Kikio and give the gem to her. Then, protect her with your life. I am asking you to do this because this gem. it is the Jewel of the Seven Souls. It must not fall into the wrong hands. Trust no one. Kikio looks like this, (she held out a hand and magically produced an image of her). To help you find her, the orb will glow if you press it against her head. It will not glow if you press it against someone else's. And speaking of the orb. I must tell you about it. This orb has been passed down through the generations of the female side of my family. It has magical powers. With each generation, it grows stronger and it has a different effect to each holder, but there is one thing in common. It will change into any weapon you call it to. When you pick it up, it will automatically change to the weapon that you have the most experience with. The only two things it turns into that are not weapons are a staff and a necklace. I recommend putting the scabbard on the sword before you turn it into a necklace, though. There are so many things I could tell you about this wonderful weapon, but, alas, I am running short on time. One thing I can tell you though is. if want to use its magic, you have to turn it into a staff first. That is all I can say. There are other things you need to know about the curse I passed down to you, but there is no time. Instead, seek out Kaede. She will tell you all you need to know. To get the information out of her, you will need to tell her this: 'Danger comes to those who seek the gem and have hearts filled with hatred and greed. Instead, I seek to protect it with a heart of love and generosity.' That is all I have time for. Good-bye, I love you, my moon and stars. May the gods help you with your quest."  
  
The image flickered, faded, and went out. I fought back tears. I HATED crying. Too much emotional crap. I walked over and picked up the orb. It flashed and turned into a sword.  
  
"Very nice." I said, looking the blade over.  
  
I put the sword into the scabbard, strapped it to my waist, grabbed the gem, and headed out.  
  
When I got out, the door shut behind me, never to be opened again. Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged a few feet away, asleep. I hesitated, not sure of what to do. I put the gem in the leather pouch I wear around my neck and sat in his lap, wondering what to do next. I couldn't just leave him; I had done too many things wrong in the course of one night. I'm surprised he hadn't killed me when I had turned my back to him. On top of that, I had told him no and I had left the bed without permission. Two major no no's.  
  
I was very tired, so I closed my eyes. Though, I didn't mean to fall asleep... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A familiar smell woke me from my dream. Then I noticed I had dosed off and I would have jumped up, but there was something on my lap. I looked down and there was Laquisha, curled up and asleep. I noticed there was a new addition to her wardrobe. There was a sword strapped to her waist. The handle was very nice. It was probably an old family treasure, but it didn't explain why she had felt so strongly about it. I would ask questions later. Right now, she was injured and exhausted. She didn't need any tiring questions.  
  
I picked her up and carried her back home. When we got there the sun was slowly rising. I set her on the bed and tried to un strap the sword from her waist. It shocked me with a bit of lightning and placed itself next to tetsusaiga.  
  
"Weird." I muttered and lied next to her.  
  
In not even a minute, I was lulled to sleep by her soft breathing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/n Ok, I know this chapter was a little weird and gross. Sorry! This is the reason I changed the rating to R. Sorry to all the peoples who are traumatized out there. I'm just making this up as I go along. Flame or praise, (I deserve flames), please review. 


	4. The Confession

A/n disclaimer: see chapter one. Aren't you guys tired of writing the same thing at the beginning of each chapter? I sure as hell am. Ok enough talk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning in an empty bed. The scent told me Inuyasha had left about a half hour ago. I got up, my stomach killing me. The gashes had been pretty deep. My top was torn and bloody. My pants weren't much better. I grabbed a towel and headed down to the river to wash and mend them. At the river, I took them off and wrapped the towel around me. I didn't want to be caught in my underclothes  
  
It took awhile to get the blood out, but I wasn't in a hurry. The blood didn't show up very well, being that my outfit was all black. When they were all washed, I hung them up so they could dry and I could mend them. I sat down next to a large bolder and waited. The sun was warm and there was a light breeze. It was a perfect day. I closed my eyes, enjoying the breeze and dozed off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I got done talking to Sesshoumaru. He had walked in on me and Laquisha and was not happy.  
  
*************************************FLASHBACK****************************** ******  
  
"Inuyasha, what do you think you were doing with my slave?"  
  
"Sleeping, what did it look like?"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't tell me you."  
  
"Mated?"  
  
"Did you?!"  
  
"What else would I be doin' with her?"  
  
"And you've known her how long?"  
  
"A couple days."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Hey, it was like it was meant to be, ok? I mean, I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life."  
  
"So. she is like her mother."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I knew her mother. We were very close, but we never went that far. The first time I laid eyes on her, she entranced me in many ways, but you must know this. She was cursed to help a certain human named Kikyo. She was forced away from me. Now I'm pretty sure she passed that curse down to Laquisha. If Kikyo is ever reincarnated, the curse will force her to protect her. That will mean going wherever Kikyo goes."  
  
"Kikyo? You mean the protector of the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly who I mean."  
  
"Why was her mother cursed?"  
  
"Kagaia almost got away with the jewel. If it weren't for that curse, she would have."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"If I remember correctly, Kagaia came from a very powerful wolf-demon family. Probably most powerful of all other wolf-demons. It was mostly the doing of an orb. They called it the Esfera de las Hembras. It means, sphere of the females. They called it that because only the females of the family could use it. For mates, they would choose only the strongest of men. Before Laquisha, they were all purebred wolf-demons. Kagaia broke that chain when she married a human. I do feel sorry for Laquisha. She was deprived of power that she would have had if she were full demon. I suppose she's still got talent, though."  
  
"So why are you complaining about her being my mate?"  
  
"You could've waited until you got to know her."  
  
"Yah, I could have, but I didn't. To late now."  
  
"Get out of my sight."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
**********************************END FLASHBACK**********************************  
  
I opened the door to my room, but Laquisha wasn't there. I was already in a bad mood, and this didn't help. Irritated, I followed her scent to the river. Her clothes were drying and she was dozing in the sun. She snapped awake as I approached. She could smell my irritation.  
  
"Um, hey, Inuyasha." She said timidly.  
  
"Hey." I replied in a firm voice.  
  
She backed away a bit when I got up to her. I grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes, my face inches from hers. I could smell a trickle of fear in the air.  
  
"We need to talk." I said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"First off, you are NOT to leave the bed without my knowledge. I'm to know where you are at all times. Understand?"  
  
She tried to nod, but my grip was too tight. I felt a shiver run down her spine. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Now about you turning your back to me, I should punish you severely, but I won't. And that demon."  
  
"That wasn't my fault! I swear! He just came out of nowhere! I've never seen him before!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. She had cut me off in the middle of my sentence, but she had a good reason, so I overlooked it.  
  
"Very well. If that's what you say, I trust you, but you need to learn how to stop that from happening."  
  
"Right."  
  
She turned her eyes down. She wasn't telling me something.  
  
"By the way, what are you doing out of bed? You're injured."  
  
"Well, when I woke up, you weren't there, so I decided to wash my clothes. I figured that you'd be gone awhile, so to pass the time, I came down here."  
  
I shook my head. She needed to learn a few things about being a mate, but she could learn them later. I was tired of correcting her right now. I let go and plopped down next to her. She shook her head and rubbed her jaw. I guess I had been gripping her harder than I thought. She was kind of cold toward me for a while, but I didn't pay it any mind. She stood up and walked over to her clothes. She mended them and put them on. After a while she sighed. I could tell she wasn't happy about something. I stood up and got closer. Was she going to cry? She sniffed and plopped down on the ground, growling at herself. She buried her face in her knees, growling.  
  
"Hey, be careful. You're going to reopen those wounds."  
  
She looked up at me. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She was too strong for them. I stood there, utterly bewildered. I had no idea what to do. Before I could do anything or say anything, the little toad Jaken came up.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are late for your duties."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I looked back at Laquisha. She looked away. There was nothing I could do. I had responsibilities. A little voice in the back of my head said, "But isn't she your responsibility, too? You're the one who did this to her. You tried to tame a wild heart and hurt it in the process. You broke a free and independent spirit and put it in chains."  
  
I didn't know what to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I watched him walk away. He shot a sorry look back at me. Grrr. I hated him and yet. I loved him. I hated him for what he did to me. I was already a slave before he took me. Now I'm a slave in a different way. But I still loved him. I still loved the bastard. Something flashed through my mind; 'Mating was never about love.' I growled. I hated the fact that I was ever born. Suicide crossed my mind, but I pushed that away. If I was going to go, I was going to go with a fight.  
  
I stood up and went to the kitchen. Kami asked were I had been.  
  
"Training with Inuyasha." I replied.  
  
"Oh, well, have you heard the rumors?"  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
"Inuyasha's claimed a mate!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"This is really good news. Inuyasha had refused for so many years. No one quite knows why. He's gonna have to get busy and make pups. There are no heirs."  
  
I dropped the pan I had in my hands.  
  
"Are you ok?.. You know something don't you?!"  
  
"No. yes."  
  
"Come on, tell me!"  
  
"I'm his mate."  
  
The look on her face was priceless.  
  
"Y- you. you're Inuyasha's mate?!"  
  
"Yah. well."  
  
"I'm soooo sorry for you!"  
  
"Yah, thanks for the support."  
  
"Sorry, but. oh my God! He's the most disagreeable bastard I've ever known!"  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
Inuyasha had shown up without us noticing.  
  
"Uh-uh, hi, Inuyasha." Kami stammered, bowing herself out.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He gave me a look.  
  
"Nothing! Just girl stuff! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go see Kagome."  
  
"Oh, well, I was just comin' to see how you were doin'."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm not a human, remember?"  
  
I pointed to my ears.  
  
"Right, well. I gotta go."  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha, I'm sorry. It's not like I don't appreciate the concern, I do, but I'm not used to being cared about."  
  
He gave a half smile and left. I think I might have hurt his feelings, but I wasn't sure. I went to Kagome's room, (she had the day off) and knocked.  
  
"Come in." she said through the door.  
  
I entered cautiously. She might have been mad at me.  
  
"Oh, Laquisha, it's you."  
  
"Yah, it's me. Listen, about last night, I'm sorry for leaving you. It's just that, I passed out and Inuyasha carried me home."  
  
"Oh, no problem. It was my fault for following, now wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but I told you I'd come back and I didn't."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Ok. well, as long as you got home alright."  
  
"Yah."  
  
I looked at her a moment. She looked familiar.  
  
"Hey, have we met before? I mean, before I came here." I asked her.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, well, I've got to go."  
  
"Ok, see you later. Thanks for the visit."  
  
"No problem."  
  
As soon as I had left the room, Sesshoumaru's personal servant came up.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you." It said.  
  
"Right.." I replied following him.  
  
I could tell it had to do with Inuyasha and I because he kept on shooting nervous glances at me. It was as though he was sending me to my death. We stopped outside a pair of large doors.  
  
"Wait here." He said.  
  
So I stood there, listening through the door.  
  
"My Lord, Laquisha here at your request."  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I had to find her first. It seems that she was visiting that slave Kagome."  
  
"Very well, show her in."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
I jumped away from the door and pretended I had been looking at my claws the whole time.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru will see you now."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I entered the room and the doors shut behind me. Sesshoumaru and I were the only ones in the room. He did not look happy. Minding Kami's rules, I knelt and did not speak until spoken to. He motioned for me to stand before talking.  
  
"Laquisha, I've heard, er, rumors that you and Inuyasha are now mates."  
  
"Oh, so that's what this is about. Well, for your information, I didn't choose him, he chose me."  
  
"I see. So Inuyasha wasn't lying."  
  
"Why would he lie about something like that?"  
  
"To make me angry."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, since you two are mates now, that makes you a free woman. That does not mean, however, that you do not answer to Inuyasha and myself. There is one matter that needs to be resolved."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"How loyal you are to him."  
  
"Ohhhhhh, great."  
  
"Are you saying you're not?"  
  
"NO! I am loyal. I'm not some slut. I didn't even want to be anyone's mate!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. I knew I had spoken out of place. I cast my gaze away.  
  
"Still, a test is to take place. It will come without your knowing, so don't expect me to tell you beforehand."  
  
I could sense a bit of irritation in his voice. It made me fold my ears back. I had my pride, but I wasn't stupid.  
  
"Is that all?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, you're excused."  
  
I left quickly. I didn't go anywhere; I just wandered around, not believing becoming someone's mate would cause so much trouble. It wasn't until after dark when I found my way back to the study. That's where I found Inuyasha.  
  
"Where have you been all day?!" He asked.  
  
I folded my ears back.  
  
"I don't know." I replied.  
  
"You don't know?!"  
  
I could tell he was pissed.  
  
"Really, I'm not lying! I've just been wondering around."  
  
"I told you, I am to know where you are at all times!"  
  
"I didn't even know where I was! God, if you loved me you would understand!"  
  
"Mating isn't about love!"  
  
His words hit me like a trust from a sword. It hadn't occurred to me that he didn't love me. I mean, he violated the one thing that I had of true value, and yet he didn't love me? A soft growl formed in my throat. I had never felt so violated.  
  
He turned around and gripped a chair. He was mad about something. What right did he have to be mad? I'm the victim here. Since his back was turned to me, it wouldn't be a crime to run. Actually, it would, but he couldn't stop me fast enough. So, I ran to my room, hoping he wouldn't follow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I heard her run from the room and I had a sudden urge to chase her down, but I didn't. She had a right to be mad at me. I had taken her virginity and her free spirit. Two things that bitches like her held very dear. And then I had denied her my feelings, I had corrected her instead of telling her I loved her. I had hurt her very deeply.  
  
Still, something just wasn't right. She wasn't telling me something, and it had to be something big, for her to hide it like this. I decided to wait for her to cool off before I went to ask her. I had a right to know. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I had expected him to chase me down, but, to my surprise, he didn't. I made it up to my room without any trouble. I figured he was too mad to worry about me, so I got into bed.  
  
I had just fallen asleep when the door creaked open. Inuyasha's scent reached my nose, but still I didn't wake from my dream. Finally, it registered, and I woke up. He was standing at the foot of my bed. I could tell by the look on his face what he wanted. He wanted.... The truth. (Ha, ha, I tricked you! You thought I was going to say somethin' else) I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"Inuyasha, I haven't been completely truthful."  
  
A quiet growl filled my ears.  
  
"You know when I said I'd never seen Kouga before? Well, that wasn't exactly true. I met him once a few years ago, and he. he kinda claimed me as his. No, he didn't do THAT to me, but he came close. I got away, but still his pack of wolf-demons still think that I'm his."  
  
"And are you going go to Kouga?"  
  
"That depends on you."  
  
In a flash, he stratled me and grabbed my wrists. He was like a red blur. There was a growl in his voice when he spoke.  
  
"You are my mate, not Kouga's. I'm the one who was strong enough to subdue you. I'm the one who loves you."  
  
My expression softened. So. so he did love me. He did care. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The expression on her face had softened. So, she had thought I didn't love her. Well, I guess that was my fault. She released herself from my grasp and wrapped her arms around me. I was surprised at the act of affection, but I liked it. I nipped at her neck and she shuttered. I had found her soft spot. I smirked at her and she gave me a look. Her looks just killed me. It was enough to send me into a frenzy. She could smell my urge and smiled. She started nipping at my neck and shoulders. It took awhile for me to get what she was doing. She was teasing me. I wasn't in the mood to be teased. I wanted to seize. I played along with it for a while, but she needed to know who was in charge. I forced myself into her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I was being a flirt by teasing him, I know, but I was having fun. My fun didn't last very long; he kinda. took over. I didn't expect anything less from him. When I woke up the next morning, he was stroking my hair. It was very nice. I snuggled up closer to him and fell back asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I gripped the chair harder. I couldn't believe the gall of my younger brother. He had deliberately taken my slave right from under my nose. But that wasn't the thing that was bothering me. Laquisha had left to find her mother's crypt without consulting me first. I wanted to monitor how she got in, what was going on, and what was in it. I didn't have much time to brood. At that moment the doors burst open and Laquisha came striding in with Jaken running behind her, trying to keep up and stop her at the same time. I raised my hand, telling him to leave. He bowed and left.  
  
"So, you're even more like your mother than I thought."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You have no respect for the rules."  
  
"Oh, yah. about that.."  
  
"Wait, before you even get started, I have some matters to discuss with you."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"You going to your mother's crypt without consulting me first."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry about that. It's just that I've been having this dream about my mother's crypt and it was driving me crazy. So, to make it stop, I left to find the crypt."  
  
"Well, I see you're still alive."  
  
"Yes, but I have one thing to ask of you."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"I have to find an old woman named Kadae. I've been asking around and she's an old priestess in a village miles away."  
  
"And just why do you want to go see this old woman?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
She sighed and continued.  
  
"My mother told me to."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I told you, you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"It is a bit unbelievable."  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, I saw her in her crypt."  
  
"Hmm. you seem, desperate. Like your not telling me something."  
  
"She told me Kadae could tell me more about the curse placed on, well, technically me."  
  
"I see, did she tell you anything else?"  
  
"Um, nothing more than a bit of family history."  
  
"Fine. If you can get permission from Inuyasha, you may go. But I warn you. Inuyasha rarely does anyone favors. Not even me."  
  
"Thank you my lord." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I bowed myself out. Kagome met me out in the hall.  
  
"I am so, so sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I told Sesshoumaru that you went looking for something two nights ago."  
  
"Oh, well, you had no idea I wasn't supposed to be out there."  
  
"Well, yah, but."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I didn't get in trouble. Besides, now we're even."  
  
I looked at her for a moment, and then it hit me. She looked almost exactly like Kikyo!  
  
"Kagome, follow me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!" I exclaimed, running up the stairs to Inuyasha's room.  
  
When we got there, I grabbed my sword, turned it into an orb, and touched it to Kagome's forehead. It glowed brightly.  
  
"Why is it glowing like that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because you're the true protector to the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Jewel of the Seven Souls."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You are the reincarnation of Lady Kikio herself. The orb proves it."  
  
"The orb is lying."  
  
"The orb can't lie! Here, I can prove it. If I can talk Inuyasha into letting me, I'm going to see an old priestess named Kadae. She'll know if you are or not."  
  
"Kadae, you mean THE Lady Kadae?"  
  
"Yup, and just think, it'll get you out of chores for a day."  
  
"Oh, all right, I'll go, but you said you've got to convince Inuyasha to let you. That's no easy task."  
  
"So I've heard. Just leave it to me. It'll work."  
  
"Ok." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
(An ugly creature enters its master's room. It bows deeply and cringes at its master's irritated tone.)  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"L-lord Naraku, I have most joyous news."  
  
"Well, get on with it."  
  
"The-the Shikon Jewel has been removed from its resting place and has been awakened, sire."  
  
"Good. where is it?"  
  
"This still remains unresolved."  
  
"Well, then make it RESOLVED!"  
  
"Y-yes my lord."  
  
The creature scurried out of the room and sighed.  
  
"The was close." It whispered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Oh, come on Inuyasha! I really need to go! Most of my family's history is in this old woman's head! PLEASE!"  
  
I had been begging Inuyasha for the past ten minutes.  
  
"Grrr, fine! I'll make you a deal. If I let you go I have to come and you won't have ANY objections when I decide to pup you."  
  
I stumbled backward. This sucked. The two options were weighing in my mind. This was too important to pass up.  
  
"Fine! You can come!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I won't have any objections." I muttered.  
  
"Good girl." He said with a grin.  
  
"Just to let you know, Kagome's coming."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"For reasons I can't explain at the moment, but, trust me, you'll find out."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I ran to find Kagome, told her the good news, ran to find Sesshoumaru's personal servant, told him to tell Sesshomouru that Inuyasha has agreed to let me go under a few conditions, and went back to my room to pack. After I was done packing, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and there was Sesshoumaru's personal servant standing outside the door.  
  
"Let me guess, Sesshoumaru wants to see me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
I went to Sesshoumaru with a bit of an attitude.  
  
"Whacha want now?"  
  
"My servant told me there was some conditions of which you could go. I would like to know what those are."  
  
I blushed immensely.  
  
"Um, well, that he could come along and."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That I would have no objections when he decided to pup me." I muttered.  
  
I could see amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Very well. You may go, but I expect you back in at least a week, unless I get word from Inuyasha himself."  
  
"Yes, my lord." I said, bowing myself out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
When she was gone I almost let myself grin. I saw that my younger brother was wasting no time. At least he was doing one thing right. His impatience had always amazed me, but this time I found it amusing. I just hope it isn't his downfall. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/n Yo, I know this was a long chapter, but who cares? Ok, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen next. By the way, suggestions for names of the next chapters are appreciated. As you may have noticed, they are all starting with C (ex. The Confession). Ok, flame or praise, just review. 


	5. The Confrontation

A/n Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and friends. Ok? Ok. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I was on my way to see if Kagome was packed. Inuyasha was in a hurry and a bad mood. I knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
I opened the door and saw Kagome rushing about.  
  
"Almost done?" I asked.  
  
"Yes.." She said as she stuffed one last thing into her bag, "Done."  
  
"Good let's go. Inuyasha's in a hurry."  
  
"Ok."  
  
We raced up to Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Wait here." I said as I opened the door.  
  
"Gladly." She replied.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on his bed looking over tetsusaiga's blade.  
  
"Ready?" I asked.  
  
"Do you have to ask? I have been ready for an hour!"  
  
"Right then, let's go."  
  
He led us outside and to a path. I looked over a map to see what villages we had to pass through.  
  
"Oh, god!" I muttered.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I thought I had forgotten something."  
  
The fact was that one of the villages we had to go through was mine. I just prayed that we wouldn't have to stay there.  
  
Unfortunately we did. By the time we reached the village, it was midnight. Oh, well. At least my brother was home for the night and, if we left early enough, I wouldn't have to see him at all. We got two rooms in the Inn. one for Kagome, and one, of course, for Inuyasha and me. We fell asleep as soon as our head hit the pillow. The next morning, Inuyasha was not in bed. I assumed he went down to get something to eat, but when I got down there, Kagome was there, but Inuyasha wasn't.  
  
"Hey, where's Inuyasha" I asked her.  
  
"He went to get some supplies." She told me.  
  
'Great, by this rate, my brother will hear I'm back in town and come looking for me.' I thought. Unfortunately, I spoke too soon. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my brother enter the Inn. I stood up quickly and left out the back door. Kagome must have assumed I went to look for Inuyasha and didn't follow. I looked behind me to see if my brother was following, but, when I looked around again, there was my brother.  
  
"Speak of the devil." I muttered.  
  
"Ha, I thought you were never coming back."  
  
"That must've been a pleasant thought for you."  
  
"As a matter of fact it was."  
  
I drew my sword.  
  
"Oooo, big bad Laquisha has a sword."  
  
"Yah, and you better be scared. Believe it or not, I know how to use it."  
  
"Well, it won't do ya any good, being that if you kill me, you'll be hunted down and killed."  
  
"Yah, IF they can find me, and IF they can kill me."  
  
But I knew the law. I wasn't fool enough to kill my brother. I changed the sword into a staff. just to be safe.  
  
"Ha! You know the law, no magic inside city limits. I'm gonna have to take you in." My brother scoffed.  
  
"Over my dead body." I said coolly  
  
"That can be arranged." He replied, pulling his sword out.  
  
He swung his sword at me; I dodged it and hit him over the head with my staff. He fell to the ground with a howl. He tried to get up, but I knocked him back down again. He pulled out a knife and threw it at me. I caught it, but, to my misfortune, the blade went deep into my hand. The scent of my blood and scorpion venom filled my nostrils.. He had doused the blade in the venom. The searing pain shot up my arm, and my vision got blurry. I didn't even see the next punch that came at me. Now that I was disabled, he had no use for his sword. He gave me the most severe beating I had ever had in my life. It didn't take long for me to pass out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I was just returning to the Inn with supplies when I caught the scent of blood in the air. Shit, what did she do now? I dropped the supplies off with Kagome and went to find Laquisha. though; it didn't take very long to find her. The scent off her blood was heavy in the air. When I found her, some man was attacking her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I asked.  
  
"This is none of your business, stranger. This hanyou was breaking the law." The man replied.  
  
"The hell it ain't my business! That hanyou just happens to be my mate!" I exclaimed, pulling tetsusaiga out.  
  
"Whoa, I'm chief of law enforcement. If you kill me, you'll be hunted down."  
  
"I don't care if you're the ruler over all the humans, you have no right."  
  
Before I finished my sentence, there was a loud crack and smoke appeared out of nowhere. When it cleared, the man was gone. Not caring to go after him, I knelt beside Laquisha. There were numerous gashes over her body and the scent of scorpion venom filled my nose. She was breathing, but barely. She had a heartbeat, but it was weak. I picked her up, being careful of her broken arm, and carried her back into the inn. I set her on the bed, strapped the supplies and her bag onto my back, picked her back up, grabbed Kagome, and left. This village was halfway between the old hag's village and the palace. I decided to go to the Lady Kadae. She probably had a very good remedy for scorpion venom. We reached the village in record time; I had had Kagome trailing behind many times, but she got there in one piece.  
  
Kadae was very hospitable. It seemed that she was used to having to tend to injured people. She was a bit reluctant when she saw that we were both hanyous, but Kagome change her mind real quick when she mentioned something about a gem. What gem? Was it a human code or something?  
  
Kadae tended to Laquisha's expertly and quickly, but she said she could not give her any antidote until Laquisha awakened.  
  
I sat next to Laquisha's mat for what seemed like hours. Finally, she woke up. She opened her eyes, looked around the room, saw me, gave a half smile, and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I've been waiting for you for an hour. You are not going back to sleep." I said.  
  
"I feel like shit." She muttered, not opening her eyes  
  
"Yah, I can imagine. That guy was wailing on you pretty good. What did you think you were doing, picking a fight with a guy like that?"  
  
"Ok, that was my brother and I had nothing to do with it." She said, sitting up to look me straight in the eye. Being beaten within an inch of her life had still not gotten rid of her attitude.  
  
"So. he just came up to, stabbed you with a knife drenched in scorpion venom, and started wailing on your ass?"  
  
"Not exactly. you see, when I left to come and work for Sesshomaru, he threatened to poison me with scorpion venom."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm deathly allergic to scorpion poison!"  
  
"Oh, well why did he threaten you in the first place?"  
  
"Something to do with me runnin' my mouth again. And the part that he hates my very existence helps too."  
  
"Feh, your mouth is writing checks that your body can't cash."  
  
"Yah, I can feel that."  
  
At that moment, Kadae came in and asked me to leave. Grumbling, I did as told. Even if I didn't like it, I was grateful for the hag's help. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I had just gotten done talking with Inuyasha and someone I assumed was Kadae came in to give me an antidote. My arm was broken, my eye felt a bit puffy, my ribs were bruised, every inch of me ached from the beating and the venom, and I had a headache the size of Japan. Nice, huh?  
  
After I had taken the antidote, I remembered something I had to tell her.  
  
"Thank you for the care, but there is something else." I said  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Danger comes to those who seek the gem and have hearts filled with hatred and greed. Instead, I seek to protect it with a heart of love and generosity." I replied.  
  
She looked at me for a moment, surprised, and then replied,  
  
"If to protect the gem you seek, then I can help. You need knowledge as much as you need strength. I have what information is needed."  
  
"Thank you. I need to know about my mother's curse. Her name was Kagaia. Surely you knew her?"  
  
"Ay, there wasn't a demon, demon slayer, or priestess that did not."  
  
"Intriguing."  
  
"Yes, she was very well known. There wasn't a demon slayer that wasn't out for the price on her head. Everyone feared her and every demon child worshiped her. She came from a very powerful family. Purebred wolf demon, to be exact. Usually, the father will pick out only the strongest of wolf demon males for their daughters, when they come of age, of course."  
  
"How old is of age?"  
  
"Thirteen years. That is when the Esfera de las Hembras was passed down to the oldest female and then have a mate chosen."  
  
I gaped at her. When I was thirteen, I was barely even thinking about guys, let alone mates.  
  
"That seems kind of young."  
  
"That it does, but demon ways have always been strange. Now. about your mother, when she had the orb given to her, she didn't wait around much longer. She ran away from home and began her own life free of rules and a mate. She told me once that under no circumstances was she going to be someone's mate. I guess she thought of human males as more loving. Anyway, after she ran away, she began to make a name for herself. She killed mercilessly. Anyone who got in her way. had to go. That's how she got such a price on her head. Also, every male demon ever heard of sought her as a mate. But. as I told you, she wanted no part of the mating business. Eventually, when she was about twenty years of age, she was befriended by a dog demon named Sesshomaru. She was severely weakened one night after a particularly long and gory battle. But the attacker's village sent another attack on her. Just when it looked like she was about to lose, Sesshomaru came to the rescue. He befriended her and helped heal her wounds, though, of course, she didn't need too much help. After that, they were very close friends and probably would have become mates if it weren't for the curse placed on her."  
  
I gaped at her in sheer horror. Sesshomaru? The demon that purchased me? Oh, god. If my mom had gotten together with him. Inuyasha would be my uncle. Gross.  
  
"That curse is performed by splashing a potion on the victim. That potion's main ingredient is scorpion venom. That is why you're deathly allergic to scorpion poison. After that, the victim is paralyzed until swearing an unbreakable promise to protect a certain person. in your mother's case, Kikyo. Now, this curse also gave the victim extra powers, but she couldn't use them for evil. The extra abilities are: lightning, fire, control of the weather, ect. Because of these abilities, most of the victims were never released from the curse. Now, descendents of those who had the curse placed on them didn't have this limitation. Because of this, most of the descendents were killed as babies, even though the curse was passed down to them and they would be forced to protect. Kikyo died, unfortunately, a year after the curse was performed. That left Kagaia a free woman, but she still couldn't use her abilities for evil. She married a strong human warrior and had you. As you know, your mother was killed seven years after your birth by demon slayers. Kagaia was weakened in the heart towards humans and the attack came as a surprise to her. If you hadn't been elsewhere at the time, they would have killed you too."  
  
I growled. Just when my mother had stopped causing trouble, they killed her.  
  
"Now, of course you have the curse, but Kikyo is dead." She started.  
  
"But I've found Kikyo's reincarnation." I said.  
  
"Yes, I had a feeling you had. That girl you came with looked much like Kikyo. She tells me that you know where the gem is."  
  
"How did she know? Oh well."  
  
I pulled the gem out of the leather pouch around my neck. Kadae looked at me in horror.  
  
"You have it with you?! Do you know what would happen if anyone found out that you had it?"  
  
"Jack squat is going to happen while I have it. My mother told me to protect it with my life and I intend to do just that."  
  
"There are many powerful demons out there that want that jewel."  
  
"Yah, well, I'd like to see them get through me. Besides, if they did kill or hurt me in any way. Inuyasha hunt them down and gut them like a fish."  
  
"Why? I've never heard of Inuyasha protecting someone like that."  
  
"That's because he's never had a mate before."  
  
Kadae looked at me, shocked.  
  
"He finally chose a mate? Why have I not heard about this earlier?"  
  
"Because, we've only been mates for. about three days. And just why is everyone so exited that I'm his mate?"  
  
"Inuyasha swore never to take a mate after. well, one of his loved ones died. This was not good for the kingdom, however, because Lady Rin cannot produce heirs. So. as much as you may hate it. it's pretty much up to you and Inuyasha."  
  
It was my turn to gape at her in horror. I was torn between hurling and laughing. So. I did neither. I just sat there in pure agony. Why had I made that deal with Inuyasha? Why? Now I couldn't do anything about the pup thing. I was a woman of my word, so I didn't think more on it. There was nothing to do.  
  
Kadae got a sad look in her eye. Though, It wasn't sorrow, it was pity.  
  
"Why the sad look?"  
  
"I told you your mother was killed by demon hunters, yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is not entirely the truth."  
  
"Then what is?!"  
  
"When I told you that demon hunters killed your mother, that was true and that is all anyone knows, but what they don't know is a demon was behind the attack. His name was Naraku. He led the attack, though he did not fight. He stood by, in a safe area and watched. Your mother fought bravely, but eventually she lost."  
  
I was almost at the breaking point of my anger. I could feel my eyes going red.  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I was visiting your mother when it happened. She taught me most of things I know. She was my mentor and my friend. That day your father had taken you out hunting, though you really didn't need lessons, and you were not there. You can imagine Naraku was not happy about this."  
  
"Why weren't you killed?"  
  
"Your mother saved me."  
  
"Oh." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I was listening outside the door.  
  
So.. Laquisha's mother was taken from her? No doubt she'll want revenge. Hell, I'd want revenge for my mother's death. But why did the name Naraku sound so familiar? The thing I really didn't get is how they could compare Kagome with Kikyo. Kikyo looked intelligent AND pretty. But even I had to admit that there were certain similarities.  
  
I could smell my bitch's rage through the door. She really needed to cool down and talking to Kadae was not helping. I decided to go in and try to cool her down.  
  
As I entered, both turned to me.  
  
"Do you have no patience at all?" Laquisha asked. It was more teasing than disrespectful.  
  
Well, at least she had calmed down some. She put something into a leather pouch. I noticed that she was doing better, but she still could not sit up strait. She looked down right exhausted.  
  
"Are you two done talking? Laquisha looks very tired."  
  
She looked at me with gratitude.  
  
"You're right. We'll finish our discussion tomorrow, Laquisha. Get some rest." Kadae said.  
  
She yawned, showing her sharp, white fangs, and laid back down. I lay next to her.  
  
"Laquisha, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"Yes?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"About that sword, why do you feel so strongly about it?"  
  
"Do you mean, why did I turn my back on you to get it?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"That's not the reason I did it. When I got into the crypt, a memory of my mother, persevered for all these years, showed up and talked to me. She told me all about what powers this sword holds and stuff. It was the closest I've come to seeing my mother in a long time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No. I was kind of listening to your conversation and, well, about the curse thingy."  
  
"You were listening to my conversation?!"  
  
"Yah."  
  
She reached over and smacked me on the head.  
  
"OW! What was that for?!"  
  
"Don't I get any privacy at all?!"  
  
"Not if I don't fell like giving it to you. It's my right as your mate to hear what's going on."  
  
She growled weakly. She was way too tired to be arguing with me.  
  
"Listen. About your mom, I'm truly sorry. I lost mine when I was young too."  
  
"Yes, but was she stolen from you?"  
  
There was bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Yes and no, and I don't blame you for wanting revenge on that Naraku guy, but you've got to heal first. The venom in your blood is slowing your healing. Even with the antidote."  
  
She growled softly and turned to face me.  
  
"I can't beat Naraku alone. As much as I hate to admit it, I need training. This demon has caused trouble in my village before. Not much, but enough to show that he is powerful. Even without training, if no one helps me, Naraku will pay. I promise you that."  
  
Even in the darkness, I could see the crazed determination in her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less. I will help you and I'll try to get Kadae to help you as well."  
  
A smile spread across her lips.  
  
"Thank you." She said, snuggling closer to me. In moments, her breathing got deeper and she fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
(An ugly creature entered its master's quarters, yet again.)  
  
"Well? What have you found?" came a cold voice.  
  
"My lord, we have found that the Shikon Jewel is under the protection of a hanyou."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the village where Lady Kadae lives."  
  
"Who is this hanyou? How did she obtain the jewel?"  
  
"We believe it is the daughter of Kagaia. We know not how she got the jewel."  
  
"I know how, but I thought Kagaia's daughter was killed."  
  
"As did I, my lord, as did I. But I have more bad news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They have found Kikyo's reincarnation."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
(The creature sunk to its knees and covered its head.)  
  
"How did this happen? After all the work I went through to get rid of that bitch, turning her against the one she loved and all that."  
  
"We do not know, all we know is she's been a slave most of her life. And please don't kill me, but I have more bad news."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Inuyasha has taken a mate."  
  
*sigh* "Who?"  
  
"Kagaia's daughter."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"As unbelievable as it might seem, he has."  
  
"I thought he would never take a mate after what I did with Kikyo. I mean, I made it look as though she betrayed him. Not to mention, taking Inuyasha's form and killing that miko bitch. She died hating him and he's forced to live the rest of his miserable life hating her. The plan was perfect, but it STILL didn't work. She was supposed to KILL Inuyasha, and then wish upon the jewel to live. That would have made it impure and evil. But NO. the stupid bitch had to die peacefully, leaving the jewel under the protection of Kagaia. Kagaia, of course, couldn't refuse or use the jewel for evil, being that the curse was still active. Damn that bitch, I hope she's burning painfully in hell! And even after Kagaia died, I STILL couldn't find that jewel."  
  
The creature was now quivering in fear of its master's rage.  
  
"M-my lord, have you forgotten that the jewel is no longer hidden? You can easily obtain it. It's only a hanyou after all."  
  
"YOU FOOL! Have you forgotten this girl's bloodline?! Hanyou or not, she's still a threat. And, need I remind you; she has Inuyasha to protect her. Not that HE is any threat, but. never mind. Get out of my sight so I can think of a plan."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
The creature practically crawled out of the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up to the sounds of birds. I groaned.  
  
"I don't remember going to sleep in a tree." I mumbled stupidly.  
  
I cracked one eye open and saw that there was a tree right outside the window. I growled at the incoming sunlight.  
  
"Who asked it to be morning?" I muttered rubbing my eyes.  
  
I rolled over to see Inuyasha was gone.  
  
"Son of a gun. Of course, HE can leave the bed without my knowledge, but I CAN'T?"  
  
I growled as I got up and got dressed. As I was strapping my sandals on, something made my ears flick back. Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing about something, but I classified it as not important and went about my business. But when I heard the words bitch and other such, er, profanity, I decided to hurry down there.  
  
When I got down there, Kadae was sitting cross-legged, looking as though she had no clue on what to do. I sat next to her and asked,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She just shook her head and replied,  
  
"They got in an argument, I'm not sure on what it was about. Nor am I sure on what to do."  
  
"I'm sure that doesn't happen very often."  
  
She gave me a look.  
  
"Ok, ok, hmmmmm, do you have something with a subduing spell? Like, prayer beads, or something?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do, but I don't think it wise to use that on him."  
  
"Oh, well, I'll take the chance. I'll take the blame. Besides, isn't it my duty to protect her?"  
  
"I see your point. Here, take these. You're probably a much better shot than I."  
  
She handed me the prayer beads. I aimed, shot, and they landed perfectly around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Child, call out any word in which to subdue him." Kadae said.  
  
"But, I don't know any." Kagome replied.  
  
"It matters not which, just pick a word."  
  
"Um, sit!"  
  
Inuyasha crashed about a foot into the floor. The thing was, I had suggested, "sit" about the same time she had said it. It caused the spell to go into double-time. He let out a muffled sort of ow and that was followed by cursing. I jumped up and helped him out of his crater.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked with concern.  
  
He grumbled something I couldn't make out, so I took that as a no.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked, tugging at the beads.  
  
"It's a subduing spell. It means every time Kagome or Laquisha says "sit", you fall face down. It's only meant for one person, but since they said the word at the same time, they both can use it. And don't try to take it off. Nothing you can do will release you." Kadae replied.  
  
"You HAG!" he yelled, lunging at her.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha landed, face down, just feet away from Kadae. I waited a moment before going to help him up.  
  
"Chill, Inuyasha. It was my idea. It was in the best interest of Kagome. I can't protect her if you two are at each other's necks all the time. She needs SOME protection from you when I can't help."  
  
"Yes, but you can use it too."  
  
"What? You mean the sit thing?"  
  
Inuyasha crashed to the floor.  
  
"Oh, sorry!"  
  
"What else would I be talking about?"  
  
"I don't know, but when I said sit, it was only a suggestion."  
  
Inuyasha crashed to the floor for a third time.  
  
"I am sooooooo sorry! I just can't ever say the word sit again, can I?"  
  
Inuyasha was kissing the floor, yet again.  
  
"You're doing that on purpose!"  
  
"No, I'm not. I swear! Come on, I'll take you upstairs and give you something for that headache I know you have GOT to have"  
  
When we got halfway up the stairs, we heard the uncontrolled laughter of Kagome and Kadae shushing her. Inuyasha growled, but didn't make a move to do anything about it. When we got to the room, he lay on the futon and I got a cold, damp rag for his head. Then he finally noticed I wasn't supposed to be out of bed when I was limping.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing out of bed anyway?"  
  
"I would still be in bed if YOU had been with ME when I woke up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I placed the rag on his head and hummed him a song my mother used to sing. When I was done, he was out like a light.  
  
"Works like a charm." I said with a grin.  
  
I went back downstairs.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Kadae asked.  
  
"Sleeping. I kinda accidentally, on purpose, hummed him to sleep."  
  
"Like your mother used to do to you when you were mad?"  
  
"Yes, hey. how did you know about that?"  
  
"I told you, I used to visit your mother. Don't you remember the priestess- in-training that came by and took your mother's attention away from you?"  
  
"Ah, now that you mention it, I do. I can't believe that was you."  
  
"Yes, you've grown nicely yourself. I remember you as a small child with a short temper, but you were well behaved."  
  
"Ah, but good girls are bad girls who don't get caught."  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Came a voice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/n: Dum, dum, dum. do you know whom the voice is? Well, neither do I! Tune in next week to find out! Hee, hee. (I know, I know, I'm weird, but that's ok. I LOVE being weird!) 


	6. currently untitled

A/n: Hey peoples! Ok, I've brainstormed, talked to my well of inspiration, and rammed my head against the wall a good few times and I've finally got it! I found out who the voice is! Ok. disclaimer. see the last few chapters, cause I ain't tellin' ya that I don't own Inuyasha anymore! Get it.. Got it. GOOD! On to the fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
FROM THE LAST CHAPTER. "Yes, you've grown nicely yourself. I remember you as a small child with a short temper, but you were well behaved."  
  
"Ah, but good girls are bad girls who don't get caught."  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Came a voice.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I turned around slowly. There stood a young woman, about my age, in a jumper that one would hunt in and with a large boomerang strapped to her back. She had demon huntress written all over her. I fought back the urge to attack her, but only because I didn't have just cause.  
  
"I've heard that there's a demon lurking around these parts. More specifically, a half-wolf demon named Laquisha." The huntress said, eying my ears and claws.  
  
I shot Kadae a sideways glance and said,  
  
"I don't know a demon by that name, but I could check with my sources. What business might you have with her?"  
  
"I seek revenge over my father's death. Her mother killed him when he led an attack on her."  
  
"Yes, but wouldn't that be considered self defense? I mean. he did attack her, did he not?"  
  
"I don't care, my father will be avenged. Not to mention, she deserved what she got. killing all those innocent people."  
  
With a growl of rage I jumped to my feet.  
  
"I knew it was you." she said, pulling her sword.  
  
I drew my sword as well.  
  
"You think YOU got problems? My mother was the only one who cared. the only one who understood me. Your FATHER took that all away that day his attack killed my mom! So YOU tell ME who deserves revenge."  
  
"Children, please! This is no place to fight! Put your weapons away." Kadae said.  
  
I gave the huntress a piercing look and put my weapon away.  
  
"Bad call!" she yelled as she lunged at me.  
  
Before I could do anything about it, Inuyasha lunged forward, blocking the attack.  
  
"Perfect timing, as usual." I said.  
  
"Feh, how do you manage getting into a fight within fifteen minutes of me being asleep?" he asked.  
  
"Just lucky, I guess."  
  
"Yah, if that's the best luck you have, I."  
  
"Are you two done wasting my time?" the huntress said.  
  
"I haven't even gotten started." I replied, drawing my sword and lunging at her.  
  
I fought her back, out of the hut. Inuyasha tried to join the fight, but I called for him to get back. This was my fight, not his. Of course, he wouldn't see it that way. He would say it was his duty as my mate to protect me. Well. fuck that. This girl's father killed my mom, and I was not going to get help with bringing her down.  
  
To my surprise, Kedae stopped Inuyasha, explaining my reasons for wanting to fight alone. He growled and put his sword away, but he had it ready. just in case it looked like I was going to loose. Well, I wasn't going to loose. Even if it was the last thing I did, I would kill this bitch and send her to hell where she belonged.  
  
After awhile, I began to see panic and desperation in her eyes. Good, this was the beginning stage of her getting sloppy with her attacks. But, to my frustration, when she got too tired with hand-to-hand combat, she grabbed her boomerang and threw it at me. I dodged it just in time.  
  
"You coward! You can't go on much longer with hand-to-hand, so you give up fighting honorably and throw that over-sized stick at me!" I yelled as I blocked the next attack with my sword.  
  
"Hey, if it works. it works!" she yelled back.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. You play your advantage. and I'll play mine." I muttered.  
  
As I bounded out of the way of her next attack, I turned my weapon into a staff.  
  
"Lightning of the sky, I summon thee!" I yelled as the energy began to build up in the orb that was on top of the staff, "Strike!"  
  
I pointed the orb at the huntress and lightning shot out of it, striking her. For a glorious moment, I thought she was dead, but she got back up. Fortunately, she fell back down a few moments after that. I went over to see if she was all right. I mean. I did have a human side after all. She tried to get back up again, but she failed.  
  
"You killed my village! You won't get away with it!" she said weakly.  
  
"That's some pretty big talk for someone who just got hit by lightning. And what's this about your village?"  
  
"It was a demon exterminator's village. The best of the best, until you led an attack on it."  
  
"And just who told you that?"  
  
"Some guy who called himself Naraku."  
  
"Naraku," I growled, "He's still alive?"  
  
"Why? Did you know him?"  
  
"He's the one who tricked your village into attacking my home and then standing by where it was safe to watch."  
  
"He did what?!"  
  
"Come on, Lady Kadae will tell you all about it."  
  
I offered her my hand. She took it, reluctantly, and she limped on over to the hut.  
  
(After much discussion.)  
  
"So you see, child, Naraku is the one to blame for your father's death. Laquisha's mother really was innocent, and was protecting herself from an unprovoked attack." Kadae finished.  
  
"And I'm willing to bet anything, that he was behind the attack on your village, as well." I said.  
  
"Yes, but why?" Sango asked. (The huntress had finally introduced herself as Sango).  
  
"He probably wants me dead." I replied.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The same reason he wanted my mother dead." I replied.  
  
"And. that is?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hell if I know! Stop with the questions, my head is pounding." I replied.  
  
"It's your own fault for getting into a fight like that after barely recuperating." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You know, Inuyasha, I would really appreciate it if, you know, IF YOU WOULD SHOW A LITTLE SYMPATHY FOR ONCE!" I yelled.  
  
He inched away from me a bit.  
  
"You two act like an old married couple." Kagome teased.  
  
I gave her a sharp look.  
  
"Yah, what's up with that?" Sango agreed.  
  
I sighed and said, "Inuyasha and I are mates. Kagome is teasing me about it, because we haven't been together that long and we're already acting like we've been together for years."  
  
"Oh. ok. Wait a minute, Inuyasha. THE Inuyasha? I thought you had sworn never to take a mate."  
  
I let out a sigh, buried my face in my hands, and shook my head.  
  
"I'm going to KILL the next person who says anything like that ever again." I said through my hands.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked, looking confused.  
  
"She's gotten that same reaction every time she's told someone she's my mate." Inuyasha explained, taking my head and placing it in his lap.  
  
He began to stroke my hair. I didn't like people messing with my hair, but he was just trying to help, so I didn't do anything about it. Besides, I had a major headache and it was soothing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
This hanyou was unbelievable. I mean, an hour ago, I was trying to kill her, and now she's acting like nothing happened. True, she did kind of win, but that's only because I didn't know what I was up against. She had moves and abilities no hanyou I had ever come up against ever had. Now that I knew that she had nothing to do with the attack on my village, it all seemed pointless. I knew I should apologize, but I had never apologized to a hanyou before. I didn't know what to say..  
  
Anyway, if you got past the youkai features, she was actually a pretty cool gal. She had a good sense of humor, (for a youkai), and a great laugh. Although, when she smiled, it always caused me to do a double take, due to her fangs.  
  
Now, you couldn't say that she was totally agreeable. In fact. if you did, you would have told one of the biggest lies of the century. She was short fused and had a whole lot of attitude. You could tell she had youkai blood in her. Even without the ears, of course.  
  
Right now, though, she was being, well, acceptable. When I spoke, she listened. No interruptions or anything. It was odd for a hanyou to have manners, but, maybe, she was raised differently. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I guess this "demon exterminator" wasn't so bad. She kept looking at me strange, though. As if she were trying to determine my worth. I didn't really like that, but I didn't say anything about it. Whatever the reason, I understood why she attacked me. I would have done the same thing, given the chance. But now we were practically on the same team. And, who knows? Maybe she could be useful in helping bring down Naraku. From what I've heard about him, we'll need all the help we can get.  
  
After we were done chatting, I pulled out the jewel and gave it to Kedae.  
  
"Here you give it to her." I said gesturing towards Kagome.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?!" Sango and Inuyasha asked at the same time.  
  
"The Shikon - no - tama? Yup, it sure is. And I'll kill anyone who tries to take it." I replied.  
  
"Give it to me!" Inuyasha exclaimed, lunging at Kadae.  
  
"SIT!!!!!" Kagome and I screamed at the same time. causing Inuyasha to go a foot into the floor. yet again.  
  
"Inuyasha, honey, this jewel is under mine and Kagome's protection. IT IS NOT A TOY! Any questions?" I asked.  
  
He grumbled something that sounded like, 'no'.  
  
"Good." I said and helped him out of his crater.  
  
(Sango looked like she was about to laugh, but kept a strait face better than anyone I knew.)  
  
For the next hour, I explained about the curse placed on my mother, and how Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. Both of which, Kedae filled in the spots I forgot or just plain didn't know. Inuyasha looked very solemn through the whole discussion and every time I mentioned Kikyo's name, he tensed a bit. I was very confused by this, so I decided to ask him about it when we went to bed that night.  
  
After I was done explaining things to everyone, I asked Sango what she was going to do now that she knew the truth. She thought for a long time and then said,  
  
"If it's alright with everyone else, I'd like to stay and help you hunt down Naraku. I want revenge just as badly as you."  
  
I considered this. She was a very able fighter. She had stamina, determination, skill, and a thirst for revenge. Four very important things she'll need to bring down Naraku.  
  
"Yes, you can stay. But on one condition, you get in the way or put us in any danger whatsoever. I'll slit your throat. Got it?" I replied.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good" I said, "Welcome to our little group."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something I couldn't make out. I could tell it wasn't a positive thing, so I gave him a look. He shrugged his shoulders and went back outside. I looked after him and shook my head. This boy was impossible.  
  
"Kagome." I said.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, coming out of her daze.  
  
"You need to learn to shoot a bow 'n' arrow." I replied.  
  
"Oh. why?" She asked.  
  
"Why?! Because you're the new protector of the jewel! Do you have any experience with any kind of weapon?" I asked.  
  
"No, I'm a girl!" She replied.  
  
"What am I? A duck?" I asked.  
  
Sango burst out laughing and I raised an eyebrow. Eventually, we were all on our backs howling with laughter. I didn't mean to laugh, but laughter is contagious, I guess.  
  
"Ok, ok, we need to get you some training." I told Kagome, wiping a tear from my eye.  
  
"I agree." Sango said.  
  
"Ok, when do I start?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Right now. Since I'm too tired to show you some basic means of self defense, we'll start with the bow and arrow." I replied, leading her outside.  
  
I took out my sword and turned it into a bow. A quiver full of arrows magically appeared on my back. I showed Kagome how to stand and hold the bow before I gave her an arrow. She needed to know to hold the bow so she didn't snap her arm with the string when she released the arrow. I set up a slightly large target for her, and then gave her an arrow. She shot just above it. If she had aimed a little lower, it would have been dead center.  
  
"Where are you aiming?" I asked.  
  
"Directly in the middle." She replied.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. always aim a little lower than your direct target." I told her.  
  
"Ok." She said, taking another arrow and taking aim again.  
  
This time she hit it perfectly. It wasn't dead center, but, if it had been a bit lower, it would have.  
  
"Damn, girl. We need to get you your own bow 'n' arrow." I said, exchanging a shocked look with Sango.  
  
"You try now. I want to see how it's done." Kagome said, handing me the bow.  
  
"No, I don't want to discourage or embarrass you." I replied.  
  
"You won't. I want to see what I'm doing wrong." She said.  
  
"You're not doing anything wrong. You just need practice. Ok, I'll do it, but just because you asked me to. Now, remember, I've been trained with many weapons, bow 'n' arrow being one of them. Don't get discouraged if I hit better than you. Ok?" I asked.  
  
"Ok." She replied.  
  
I took the bow from her; took an arrow of my back; got in a correct stance; took aim, and fired. It hit just centimeters left of the center.  
  
"Wow, I thought you were bluffing. You really got a bit of talent." Sango said.  
  
"Oh, thanks. I appreciate that snide comment that was supposedly a complement." I replied, taking aim again.  
  
Just as I released the arrow, there was a loud crack and someone landed right in front of the target. It took me a split second to realize who it was. The arrow was careening towards Inuyasha, strait for his heart. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Dum, dum, dum. What is going to happen to poor Inuyasha? Don't worry, people, Inuyasha can't die. I'll have to figure out a way to keep him from dying from an arrow again. Ok, let me tell you this right now. If you want to see what happens, I have to get at least two reviews, or else I'm dumping this fanfic and starting a new one. Get it? Got it? GOOD!  
  
Till next time, Destiny  
  
P.S. If you have any questions, email me at sillyrat_89@yahoo.com My other email is not working. 


	7. The Crow Part I

A/n: Hey, I'm back! Thanks to the reviewers! Disclaimer: See last chapters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
--FROM THE LAST CHAPTER-  
  
Just as I released the arrow, there was a loud crack and someone landed right in front of the target. It took me a split second to realize who it was. The arrow was careening towards Inuyasha, strait for his heart. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Before I could think, I dropped the bow, my hand outstretched towards the arrow, chanting unknown words. I had no idea what I was doing, nor did I care. I had to stop that arrow from hitting Inuyasha.  
  
To everyone's surprise, including mine, the arrow slowed, stopped, and dropped right at Inuyasha's feet. I saw Inuyasha's shocked and grateful face just before I passed out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I was still trying to get over the shock of what happened. I could still see her, her hand outstretched towards the arrow, chanting some ancient unknown language. I could still feel the chill of the air as her aura swirled around her. I could see the look of shock cross her face as the arrow slowed down and the look of relief when it stopped. But the thing that really shocked me was the fact that she tried to save me at all. I mean. I know I was her man, but I never knew how loyal she was or if she really, truly loved me. I had always wondered if she really loved me or if she was just she was just saying it.  
  
Now that was the furthest thing from my mind. I was pacing next to her side, waiting for her to wake up. The freakish thing was, as soon as she had been placed safely on a mat in Kadae's hut, she had created a protective barrier around herself. and me. I couldn't get out if I wanted to, and no one could get in. Kadae was sitting right at the barrier, chanting. The only luck she had had so far was to drive the barrier back two feet. After a half hour, Kadae sighed and asked,  
  
"Inuyasha, child. has Laquisha ever had training with her miko abilities?"  
  
"What miko abilities? She's half demon, how can she have miko powers?" I asked.  
  
"It is a rare birth defect. Laquisha's mother passed down her curse to Laquisha along with her blood. But Laquisha's mother was bound to a miko, creating a rare transmition. Laquisha inherited miko powers, just for that reason. And because the miko she inherited them from was who she was, that would explain why this barrier is so strong. Kikyo was a very powerful priestess." Kadae replied.  
  
I tensed once again at the sound of her name. I felt like I was cheating on her. 'No, you're not. Kikyo died a long time ago and you weren't even together. Laquisha's yours to have and to take care of now. You're the one who dragged Laquisha into this, remember?' I reminded myself. 'Besides, Kikyo had betrayed me, why should I even think about her at a time like this?' I was awakened from my thoughts when Kadae spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know this is hard for you. She's been dead for, what, over ten years? I know you loved her, but she's dead. Laquisha could very well be dying, so snap out of it and."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think I know Kikyo's been dead all these years? What I had with Kikyo does not matter anymore. Besides, the witch betrayed me. She pinned me to a tree. remember? If someone hadn't found me, I'd probably still be stuck to that tree." I said heatedly.  
  
"Inuyasha, things aren't always as they seem. Are you absolutely positive it was Kikyo that tried to kill you?" Kadae asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" I replied.  
  
"Really? You caught her scent and everything? You are sure that the woman you saw wasn't some kitsune?"  
  
"Well, now that I think about it. her scent was kind of strange, but you can't expect me to check out the scent of the woman I once cared for when she's standing right in front of me. Especially when I'm pinned to a tree. Besides, what does it matter?"  
  
"Because, about the time you got pinned to a tree, my older sister Kikyo was dying in my arms."  
  
I stood there staring at her, completely clueless on what to think. Had I been tricked into thinking Kikyo had tried to kill me? If so, I was going to kill whoever tricked me.  
  
It wasn't until I felt an intense gaze on my back, did I realize Laquisha was awake and probably had been for a while. I turned around slowly, only to meet her eyes. Even through her mask of tiredness, I saw the anger and hurt in her eyes.  
  
"So," she said in a weary voice, "Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Ummmmm." I started.  
  
"Oh wait," she interrupted, "I already heard it, but it wasn't you telling me. Noooooooo, I wake up and hear you talking about Kikyo, so I listen in, thinking I might get some useful information. What I wasn't expecting to hear was that my so-called MATE didn't even have the balls to tell me that he had been with someone else! And not just anybody else, no, it was the woman my mother was cursed to protect! Care to explain? Though you don't deserve the opportunity to redeem yourself."  
  
Now, she was being down right disrespectful. Half of my mind told me to chew her out, but she had a right to know what was going on.  
  
"Ok, you caught me. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I guess it's a bit of a touchy subject for me. Around eleven years ago, I was going through one of my rebellious stages and I ran away from the castle. On my little. 'adventure', I ran into a beautiful young priestess. And, to make this story a bit shorter, we hit it off. Any way, we started seeing each other, but it was never anything serious. We had a relationship for about a year. Then it happened. One day, Kikyo pinned me to a tree with one of her arrows, then disappeared. I found out later that she had died the same day. I had been living all these years thinking she betrayed me, but we just figured out that that might not be true." I replied.  
  
Laquisha looked sad for a moment, then her expression hardened. She looked me straight in the eyes and asked,  
  
"If you had a chance to redo the past, would you have taken Kikyo as your mate?"  
  
Out of all the questions she could have asked me, I had hoped it wouldn't be that one.  
  
I thought back to the days when Kikyo and I were together. Kikyo was always trying to get me to wish on the jewel to make myself full human. She was never satisfied with what I did. Laquisha was a different story. She accepted me for who and what I was, no questions asked. She even seemed a bit jealous when we were talking about Kikyo. And she was willing to protect me with everything she had. The perfect mate.  
  
"Not if my life depended on it." I replied.  
  
She looked very shocked at my answer. She expected me to choose Kikyo over her.  
  
I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"You are the one for me. You are the one I love. You are MINE!" I half growled in her ear, then pushed onto her back before planting a heated kiss on her lips.  
  
She giggled and chewed playfully on my bottom lip, causing me to growl. (A/n: Kadae left the room when Inuyasha and Laquisha started fighting) She then stiffened, her ears pricked up, she was fully alert of her surroundings. I saw her ears move in different directions, scanning the area for Kagome and Sango. I sat up and listened hard to see what had startled her. I heard the faint sounds of a battle at a distance. She stood and cautiously went to the door. I followed close behind her. When she heard a scream, she bolted out the door, with me at her heels. She was surprisingly fast, being that she had just passed out a few hours ago. We got to the battlefield just in time to see Kagome fire an arrow at some crow-demon. The arrow hit its target, but it had an odd cracking sound. The next thing I knew, there was a small explosion and hundreds of tiny, little, shiny objects flew everywhere in different directions. Turned to look at Laquisha, who looked surprisingly pale and her mouth hung open. After getting over some of her shock she said,  
  
"We..... Are.... so.... screwed!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Dum, dum, dum! I'm pretty sure everyone knows what those shiny objects are. If you don't, well, stay tuned until the next chapter! Anyway. I'm sorry about the late updates lately. I'm grounded until my room gets clean, and if you're anything like me, you know that takes a while. Soooooo, I've been writing these chapters in secret. *shhhhhhhh* And, furthermore, I've been running out of ideas for chapter names so some of these chapters will be nameless for a while. And again, I am not posting the next chapter until I get two more reviews. Speaking of which, a special thanks to.  
  
Crystal-Chan: I hope you like the rest!  
  
LALA: Thank you  
  
^_^: I hope you like my update.  
  
Mallory (bran.chan): Thank you  
  
And Thank You to:  
  
Sydney Usagi Galen Cool Girl 2001 SoulDemon80  
  
I love reviews! Anyway, I've got good news. School's out in 3 1/2 days!!!! Yay! Now I can have more time on my fic. *does happy dance* I hope that makes people happy.  
  
Always, Destiny  
  
P,S. Sorry for the cliffie and the short chapter. Best I can come up with on such short notice. 


	8. The Crow prt II

Disclaimer: See last chapters. A/n: Hello people! Wow! I finally got my lazy butt out of bed to write this chapter. Yep, that's my excuse for not updating. Don't get mad at me. There are plenty of authors that are feeling too lazy to post new chapters. There are even fans that are feeling too lazy to R&R. Oh well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~FROM THE LAST CHAPTER~ The arrow hit its target, but it had an odd cracking sound. The next thing I knew, there was a small explosion and hundreds of tiny, little, shiny objects flew everywhere in different directions. Turned to look at Laquisha, who looked surprisingly pale and her mouth hung open. After getting over some of her shock she said,  
  
"We..... Are.... so.... screwed!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I watched in horror as hundreds of little, glowing, glass pieces flew in different directions. When I regained the feeling in my legs, I staggered over to Kagome, who looked slightly pale.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?" I asked breathlessly, in a hoarse, deathly whisper.  
  
Kagome looked about ready to cry.  
  
"S-Sango an-and I... w-we were going on a-on a w-walk an-and we were at- attacked........ an-and..... I'm so sorry!!!" Kagome managed to stutter out before she burst out crying.  
  
I stood there hopelessly for a moment before my mothering instincts kicked in and I started to comfort her. After a moment, Inuyasha strutted over with a shard of the jewel and said,  
  
"Laquisha, please tell me this isn't what I think it is."  
  
I gave him a helpless look and returned to comforting Kagome.  
  
"Shit! What are we going to do now?!" He asked heatedly.  
  
I motioned for Sango to take over and drug Inuyasha out of hearing distance.  
  
"Inuyasha! I was trying to comfort Kagome back there and you were just making it worse!" I exclaimed.  
  
"It's her fault the jewel is broken, why do you even bother with comforting her?" Inuyasha asked snootily.  
  
"INUYASHA, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! SHE WAS DEFENDING HERSELF FROM AN UNEXPECTED ATTACK WITH THE ONLY WEAPON SHE KNEW HOW TO USE! IT WAS *NOT* HER FAULT. IF YOU WISH TO BLAME SOMEONE, BLAME ME! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO PROTECT HER!" I yelled.  
  
"Ok, OK. Jeesh, wolf-demons and their protectiveness." He said.  
  
"That protectiveness is the only thing that keeps our pups alive." I replied exasperatedly.  
  
"Speaking of pups....." Inuyasha started with a devilish grin.  
  
"Ack, how could think of something like that at a time like this? I....am... NOT.... in the mood!" I said heatedly before I stomped off. I could feel his smirk on my back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I watched as my mate, Laquisha, leave with a smirk on my lips. She covered her nervousness with anger and I knew it. She was nervous about the deal she made with me. I rejoiced in my cleverness on tricking her into agreeing to have no objections when I decided to pup her. Though I wanted to have pups with her at the next time she was in heat, I knew it was not the time for it. Now that the shikon-no-tama was broken, Laquisha would have to help gather it and she did not need to deal with a pregnancy and pup(s). 'Damn' I thought to myself, 'Responsibility is a bitch.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I watched the little scene Laquisha and Inuyasha had with dreamy eyes. They were so cute together! The way Laquisha's nostrils flared when she was mad at him; the way his ears folded back when she yelled. But even when they were glaring daggers at each other, I could still see the love and respect they had for each other in there eyes..... even if it was dimmed with their anger. I wished I were so lucky to have a relationship like that..... well.... maybe without the yelling, but even that could be fun at times. The thing that was so great about their relationship was, they weren't afraid to argue. Now that's a true relationship.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok? You look a bit, well, zoned." Sango said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked pulling out of my trance, "Oh, yah. I was just thinkin' about stuff."  
  
"Well, if it's about the shikon jewel, stop beating yourself up about it." Said Laquisha, who had just shown up.  
  
"Oh, yah..... ok." I replied.  
  
"Hey," Sango said, obviously wanting to change the subject, "You want to see something cute?"  
  
"Anything." Laquisha replied warily, "I need to get my mind off Inuyasha."  
  
Sango put her fingers to her lips and let out a loud shrill whistle, causing Laquisha to immediately cover her wolf-like-ears and wince in pain.  
  
"You could have warned me before you did that, you know." Laquisha said through gritted teeth.  
  
Sango shrugged and said, "Sorry, I forgot about the ears."  
  
"You forgot?! How on earth could you forget when they're sitting there on top of my head in plain sight?!" Laquisha asked heatedly.  
  
Sango shrugged again and said, "I don't know, but I did."  
  
Laquisha sighed heavily and shook her head. Then, all of a sudden, her ears perked up and every muscle in her body went very tense. A very low growl formed in her chest, then turned into very loud warning growl. Both Sango and I turned to her with confused looks on our faces. Then we saw something moving very fast through the tall grass, and out came a little kitten. Laquisha looked very confused for a moment; then turned to Sango, who was grinning. Sango walked over to the kitten and picked it up.  
  
"Isn't she cute? Her name is Kirara and she's a fire cat." Sango said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, is she your protector or just a form of transportation..... or both?" Laquisha asked, eying the cat warily.  
  
"Both. But she is also my companion and friend." Sango replied.  
  
Laquisha relaxed visibly after that. She held out a clawed hand to Kirara allowing it to sniff her. Kirara eyed her piercingly. Laquisha and Kirara locked eyes for a moment, then Kirara gave a self-satisfied, "mew", and rubbed her head against Laquisha's hand.  
  
"I have never had Kirara warm up to someone who would have been a potential enemy that quickly." Sango said.  
  
"Let's just say, we understand each other." Laquisha replied, stroking Kirara.  
  
"I see." Sango said suspiciously.  
  
We spent the next half hour oooing and awing over the cute little kitten and her tricks. Sango showed us the larger form of Kirara. Laquisha liked this form better for some reason. Well, that's what it seemed like anyway. She never actually said so out loud, but she seemed more interested with the larger form. When I asked her why, she simply replied,  
  
"I'm not more interested in the larger form. What I was doing was going over Kirara's muscles and vertebrae to make sure everything was in order. I must congratulate Sango in keeping her fire-cat so fit. Kirara is in prime condition. She's the healthiest I've seen in captivity."  
  
Sango lifted an eyebrow and asked, "How is it that you know so much about fire-cats?"  
  
"Hello, you're talking to a hanyou here. I understand animals better than I do humans, and, no offence; I find them to be better companions. They don't argue with you. And the fact that I was pretty much my village's veterinarian helps too." She replied.  
  
"Well, I must agree on preferring animals over human companionship, but, no offence; a hanyou wouldn't be my first choice in a hunting companion either. Most of them don't understand that we're only human and we can't be perfectly quiet." Sango said.  
  
"Oh, well, in my defense, if the hanyou can hear you while you're hunting, who's to say a youkai won't?" Laquisha asked.  
  
"Good point." Sango replied.  
  
"Thank you. You had a pretty good point on your side as well. But when it comes to hunting, it all comes down to natural instinct for hanyou and youkai, so, no, I wouldn't recommend hunting with one." Laquisha said.  
  
Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
I looked from Sango to Laquisha; then shook my head.  
  
"You two have the strangest friendship I've seen in my life." I said.  
  
"How so?" Laquisha asked.  
  
"One: You're a hanyou and you're a demon exterminator. Two: No more than five hours ago were you two fighting in combat against each other. Three: You start a conversation with two totally different outlooks on something, and you end it with agreeing with each other. It's not natural!" I replied.  
  
They ginned at each other.  
  
"What's not natural for one person, is completely natural for the next. It's the way of life. For example; it is not natural for a tiger to eat grass, yet it is second nature for a deer to do so." Laquisha said.  
  
"I suppose, but it is still strange." I said.  
  
"I agree, but no one ever said we were normal." Sango replied.  
  
"And whoever did.... Lied!" Laquisha agreed with a grin.  
  
We laughed over that for a bit; then Laquisha sighed heavily.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should go talk to that butt-head I have as a mate. You two go tell Kadae what happened with the jewel, and I'll meet up with you later." Laquisha said, turning to leave.  
  
"Ok." We replied; then headed to tell Kadae the horrible truth and get her advise on the situation. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I headed back into the woods where I had left Inuyasha. Someone dropped behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist.  
  
"A butt-head am I?" the person asked.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha, nice meeting you again." I said, turning around and draping my arms around his neck.  
  
He looked at me with a fake glare. I just ginned and nipped the tip of his nose playfully.  
  
"You are too flirtatious for your own good, you know that?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, it's the only thing that keeps me out of trouble." I replied with a grin.  
  
"I noticed." He said, brining me into a deep kiss.  
  
I pulled away and said, "No, no, no. I have to talk to you first."  
  
He gave a playful, yet impatient growl......... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/n: Dum, dum, dum! Mwahahahaha! I am EVIL! I am feeling very evil today and I don't know why. Oh well. Anyway, my lovely, lovely fans must tell me if they want a lemon in the next chapter. Mind you, this WILL be my first lemon, so people must vote! Majority wins! Oh, and for some nonsense news, I took these two tests at creepy-kitty.net and I have discovered that I am an evil kitty and a creepy kitty. If you want to find out what you are, go to creepy-kitty.net click on, "it's fun time" and click on the last two items on the list. You will get the "kitty test" or the "creepy test". Okiloveyoubahbye. 


	9. new chapter

A/n: Hello peeps! Hahaha! I have updated! Yay! There will be no lemon because, 1, I'm too lazy, 2, FF.net is being an ass, and 3, I only got one vote. That doesn't make for good inspiration. So Ha! You can thank this chapter to Miss (or mister *sorry*) IceKrystle, for the inspiration to continue. Yawn. Yay! Someone loves me! Or my work.either one works. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~FROM THE LAST CHAPTER~  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha, nice meeting you again." I said, turning around and draping my arms around his neck.  
  
He looked at me with a fake glare. I just ginned and nipped the tip of his nose playfully.  
  
"You are too flirtatious for your own good, you know that?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, it's the only thing that keeps me out of trouble." I replied with a grin.  
  
"I noticed." He said, brining me into a deep kiss.  
  
I pulled away and said, "No, no, no. I have to talk to you first."  
  
He gave a playful, yet impatient growl......... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I gave him a nudge and glared at him.  
  
"Hey, boy, no growling at me. I need to talk to you!" I said.  
  
He folded his arms and took a step back.  
  
"Well?" He inquired.  
  
I stat down on a rock and motioned for him to do the same.  
  
"Ok, as you probably figured out, I'm going to have to help Kagome gather those shards. You want the jewel anyway, so you should come along if there's any chance of getting them all. I also have a feeling that Naraku will find out about the shards and start looking for them as well. And THAT means he'll keep getting stronger. So. we're pretty much screwed. We need help, Inuyasha."  
  
He ran a clawed hand through his hair.  
  
"I know, I know. you have a little training, and you fight well, but you still need more training."  
  
I gave him a soft laugh.  
  
"Look who's talking. I'm not the only one who needs training. You attack without thinking sometimes. You know, without a strategy, not very safe if you ask me."  
  
"So I'm a little rusty. Man, you're starting to sound like my brother."  
  
"Haha, I don't know weather to be insulted by that, or amused." "Well, speaking of my brother, we need to get back to the castle. He'll train us. And God knows Kagome needs it."  
  
"Ok, fine, I don't know how Sango will take it though." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n: Hey, guys, I know this is a short chapter. Probably my shortest, but it doesn't make any difference. Since I started reading Sess/Kag fanfiction, I started to like Sesshoumaru better, so I'm changing the pairing. Good news for Inu/Kag lovers! Anyway, the title is going to be the same, and so is the basic plot, but I'm going to have to change afew things. Sorry! I just grew tired with the story. At least I'm not deleting it! 


	10. TO ALL READERS OF THIS FIC

TO ALL READERS OF THIS FIC! IMPORTANT!

Ok, just because I think people didn't understand, I'm saying this again... If you're reading this particular story... don't. If you're intrerested in the story line, click on my name and go to my story called, "Light of the moon". That is where you will find the edited story. - ...Please don't hate me, I tried to explain in the last chapter, but I must have been tired or something. I changed this story's title to "The curse" not to confuse people. Yup. ... That's about it... l8ers...


End file.
